Not meant to be?
by dream2bawrtr
Summary: Ana has known him her whole life. To him, she was very annoying and to her, Christian was a first class jerk. For years she tried her best to avoid him, but then one day Christian discovered something about himself. Well, that changed everything. (High school story and set in an alternate universe)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own FSOG**

* * *

**Note: This story is set in an alternate universe**

**.**

**.**

**Not meant to be?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She has known him her whole life. Christian Grey…

Christian with his leather jacket; black or brown. It does not matter. He always looked like a bad boy wearing it.

Was he good looking? Of course he was. That she had to admit. However, he also was a huge jerk. He always had girls hanging around him. Everyday another girl on his arm, and he loved flirting with them.

Ewww.

All the girls from school liked him. But not her! She did not like him at all. Nope, Anastasia Steele most definitely didn't like the boy.

She did her very best to ignore and avoid him at all times. Ana has been for years. However, fate had other plans for the two of them.

One day, Ana found out that he was flunking math and needed a tutor.

At first she didn't want to help him, because he always acted like a jerk towards her.

They hung out in the same group, but he never really spoke to her. The only thing he enjoyed doing was to get under her skin.

"Tutor Christian Grey? NEVER!" She said in such a convincing manner a few days ago.

However, when he walked up to her this morning at school with his math book in his hand, Ana decided then to help the big jerk.

Why? Well, because 1. She wasn't a jerk and 2. Ana was the kind of person who always helped others if they needed her.

And now here she was waiting for him to show up. Ana opened the front door, and there he stood with nothing in his hand. NOTHING!

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Where are your books, Christian?" She asked with a disapproving look on her face.

"I don't know, maybe in school or at my house." Christian replied, and shrugged, looking uninterested.

Ana gave him a deadly glare and felt her blood boil. "Well, how in the hell am I supposed to tutor you without your freaking books?" she said, gritting her teeth." You must be joking, Christian!"

He rolled his eyes, and said. "I bet you have spare ones, can't you tutor me with one of those?"

Well… right then she lost it. "You know what, Christian! If you want to stop playing football, that's your PROBLEM. Not mine!" Ana shouted." I can't help you, if you are not interested in getting the grade you need. So, will you please do me a favor and get out!"

Ana was pissed. Without waiting for his reaction, she turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the door open.

"Unbelievable! Clearly, he doesn't want my help." she mumbled, while walking straight to the kitchen to grab a soda.

She needed to calm down. ASAP.

Like usual, Christian got on her nerves. She normally was a calm person, with lots of patience. However, he always seemed to have a talent to get under her skin.

ALWAYS.

After she had calmed down, Ana walked back in the direction of the living room.

"What are you still doing here, Christian?" Ana asked, as she reached him.

However, he didn't answer her, nor did he look at Ana.

He just stood there and looked at the photos of her and her mother, when she was younger.

At one point, Christian turned his face and finally locked eyes with her, the expression on his face scaring the hell out of her.

"Christian, are you OK?" She carefully asked, but he only shook his head.

"No… that didn't happen" he whispered, and then stormed out of the house.

"Christian! Wait!" she said, but it was no use. He was gone.

Ana shook her head, wondering what had happened for him to act this way. "This boy _clearly_ has issues" she said aloud, and closed the front door.

.

.

Approximately half an hour later, Christian arrived home. He parked his car and went straight to his room, avoiding his mother and their maid.

"Are you hungry, Christian?" Gail had asked, but he ignored her and stormed passed her, and went up the stairs.

With a loud thud he closed and then locked his bedroom door. With tears in his eyes, Christian landed on his bed, trying his best to make sense of what he remembered after all these years.

Anastasia Steele.

They used to be friends in middle school. No, not just friends.

She was his best friend. But all of that changed on that fateful day.

While awful images plagued him, he blocked them by thinking of something else.

In this case… someone else.

Ana.

What an annoying girl. Always with a smile on her gorgeous face… she was such a miss goody two-shoes. She always had to participate in everything. Literally EVERYTHING!

She really thought she was so perfect. That's why he loved to get under her skin. He thought it was just hilarious! Christian purposely got on her nerves, and because he has known her his whole life, he knew exactly how to push her buttons.

That's also the reason why he purposely went to her house without his books. Christian really had fun teasing her, and almost laughed in her face, when she turned red from anger.

But his 'victory' wasn't for long, because of what he saw in her living room.

Again, his mind was plagued by the images from years ago.

He frantically wiped away the tears, and got up from his bed. When he reached the master bathroom, Christian felt the emptiness in his heart.

He had a lot of friends from school, mostly the guys from football. However, he didn't really have anyone who he trusted enough to talk about his troubles.

Christian washed his face, and felt his heart ache once again.

That photo… God.

As he stared at his own reflection in the mirror, Christian thought back on what happened at Ana's place.

He was looking at the photos on the living room wall. On one of them, she looked so cute. He even smiled, and wanted to tease her some more.

But then he saw that picture! Christian remembered that day so clearly. He and Ana were both 12 years old. Christian remembered that his mom had taken that picture.

Ana's mother had to work, so she brought her to Christian's house for that afternoon.

As those memories flashed through Christian's mind, he felt his heart ache tremendously.

"Dad" he whispered, while tears streamed down his handsome face.

That day, 5 years ago, everything in Christian's life went to hell. It was the worst day in his life.

The last day he remembered being happy.

* * *

**Note: I apologize for my absence, you all.**

**Life has been fucked up. My co-workers and I are on strike, and life's just been so crazy lately.**

**I WILL finish my stories. I just need time, i think?**

**Anyway. I hope this inspires me to write more, and inspires me to finish my other stories. **

**Again, i apologize.**

**Laterzzz,**

**J**


	2. She lost me for good

Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy

* * *

**Important note: I made some changes regarding Ana and Christian's ages.**

**You will see the changes I made, in the previous chapter.**

**So, to be clear: In this story, Ana and Christian are both 17.**

**And they were both 12 y old on the day the photo was taken that made Christian storm out Ana's house.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**She lost me for good**

**.**

* * *

Christian was still in the bathroom, when he heard his phone ring.

He walked back into his bedroom, and was just about to grab the phone, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Christian, are you feeling alright?"

He let out a deep breath, and said." "Yes, mom."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am" he replied with an annoyed tone in his voice.

"OK then"

Grace left him alone, because she knew her son. If something was up with him, he will come to her himself. It's no use trying to force it out of him, when he was this moody.

The second Christian finally heard his mother walk away, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Like you care" he muttered under his breath, referring to his mother.

He jumped into bed again, and closed his eyes, attempting to relax. But how can he?

At the moment, Christian felt lonelier than ever before.

Ana. She used to be his best friend since kindergarten, but all that changed overnight.

He then heard his phone buzz. As his eyes landed on the display, and saw who had texted him, he contemplated on replying or not.

Christian almost did, but then he was reminded how she had abandoned him, when he needed her the most.

Well, at that, Christian decided to ignore Ana's text message.

For years, he tried to forget and forgive Ana, but he just wasn't able to.

It hurt too much.

.

.

***FLASHBACK***

**.**

"_Christian, Ana. Say cheese!" Grace said, and took the photo._

_That day, they made a lot of pictures. Grace loved it, when Ana would come over to have a play date with Christian. Carla was divorced and had to work all the time to provide for Ana and herself. Grace was a pediatrician and worked part time, and didn't mind looking after Ana._

_That fateful day, Carla dropped Ana off at 12 in the afternoon. From the moment she arrived at their house, Ana and Christian had a lot of fun together._

_The Greys lived in a huge mansion, but Ana's and Christian's favorite spot was the tree house/ fort in the backyard. They spent almost the whole time up there, and only went back into the house, when it was lunch time. After they had eaten, the two of them would sprint up the tree house again._

_That day was like any other. After lunch, Ana and Christian were in the tree house doing their homework._

_While Ana was busy solving one of the problems, Christian smiled and observed her. She was knitting her brow in concentrating, while biting her pencil. He smiled widely, and admired what she was wearing: it was a beautiful blue dress that went to her knees and her dark brown hair was in a long braid._

_"Hey, are you doing your homework or are you daydreaming again, Christian Grey?" he heard Ana say aloud, bringing him out of his thoughts._

_"I'm doing my homework… I'm not daydreaming, Ana banana!" he replied, and began to burst out into laughter, when he noticed the 'dark clouds' above Ana's head._

_She hated when he called her that. He clearly knew that, and yet he did it._

_Ana got mad and began grabbing her books." If you don't stop laughing at me right now, I'll tell your mom, Christian!"_

_He immediately stopped, and placed both his hands in front of him in defense." No, don't go. Please? She's being very moody these last few weeks."_

_Lately, Christian didn't like being home with only his mom and father. His parents were constantly arguing about stuff, and he hated it. If they fought, Christian wanted to disappear in the tree house, but his father had one rule: he wasn't allowed to be in the tree house all by himself._

_So, that's one of the reasons why he loved it so much, when Ana came over. He then didn't have to hear his parents fight. A week ago, they were arguing and it had gotten so bad that Christian saw his mother slap his father._

_The slap echoed loudly in the house, because their living room was so huge._

_After witnessing it, Christian ran to his own bedroom with tears in his eyes._

_"So, you will STOP teasing me?!" he heard Ana say, taking him out of his thoughts._

_"I promise… I won't tease you anymore, Ana" he replied, while giving her a pleading look._

_She was glaring at him, and took her time to make her decision. Finally after a few minutes, she said." Fine. I'll stay then. I'm only staying, because your my friend… and I like you"_

_Christian smiled, and responded." Best friend… and I like you too"_

_After that, they finished their homework and played cards._

_"Christian, Ana… it's getting late! Come to the house, you two" he heard Gail say, after a while." You're father's on his way home."_

_Well, after hearing her say that, Christian instantly jumped up." We gotta go, Ana" he told her, and they both carefully got down from the tree house._

_Christian gave Ana a hand to get down, and they barely reached the mansion, when they both heard a very loud thud._

_The both of them jumped up." What was that!" Christian said, his eyes wide._

_"I don't know" Ana replied." The sound came from INSIDE of the house"_

_It was then, when Christian grabbed her hand, and the both of them ran as fast as they could inside the mansion._

_But just as they were about to reach the living room, they were stopped by Gail._

_"No, you two" she whispered, her voice trembling." You have to wait outside…"_

_"What? Why?" Christian protested." Where's my mom? MOM. DAD!"_

_But no matter what he said, his mother nor father answered him. And Gail refused to let Christian and Ana into the living room." Christian, you have to wait outside."_

_"Why?" Christian asked, Ana's hand still in his. There was fear in his eyes, and his hand was shaky._

_Ana felt it, and to show him that she was there for him, she squeezed his hand lightly._

_Gail had tears in her eyes at one point." Because something bad happened… you two don't need to see it."_

_Christian was being his stubborn self, and protested." I wanna know…"_

_"Christian, wait outside!" Gail shouted at one point._

_It was then, when it became too much for Ana." We have to go, Christian" she insisted, her eyes filled with tears._

_And without his accord, she had dragged him outside._

_Ana and Christian had been waiting for almost 2 hours outside, when Gail finally called them to get inside the house._

_The both of them went straight to the living room where they both had heard the loud thud. But everything was in place, except a marble statue they had in the living room._

_"What happened? Where's the statue, Gail?" Christian asked, but she mumbled something about Grace giving it to charity._

_"Where's my mom?" Christian then asked impatiently._

_"'She is getting ready for the charity event." Gail told him, her voice all of a sudden harsh._

_"Then where's my dad? You told me he was on his way home?" Christian interrogated his maid._

_"He hasn't come home yet." She said, trying to be convincing, but he didn't believe her._

_"Gail, tell me what happened!" he begged._

_However, she shook her head. "It would be better if you talked to your mom about it." Gail replied, and left._

_Ana and Christian were young, but they knew that something terrible had happened. They both could feel it._

_"It's gonna be OK, Christian" Ana whispered, while looking at him with those gorgeous, blue eyes of hers._

_She was terrified… and so was he._

_It was then, when Grace walked down the stairs, looking absolutely pretty. She was wearing a beautiful dress, and her hair was down._

_She **never** wore her hair down..._

_Christian leaped at her, and hugged her tightly. "Mom, what happened and why are you going out alone?" he asked, after pulling back from the hug." Where's dad? He should have been home half an hour ago."_

_Grace put on a brave face, and smiled. (Though Christian saw right through her. His mother was clearly in distress) "Your father is still at work and will be meeting me at the event later on tonight." She told Christian." Don't worry."_

_Ana and Christian could hear in her voice that something was horribly, horribly wrong. Cause she never talked to them in that manner; her tone so distant and cold._

_"So, Ana's mom will be picking her up in a bit." Grace said." While your father and I are at the charity event, you will stay home with Gail."_

_"But mom…" Christian tried, but then stopped mid-sentence, because his mother gave him the look. One that said: Don't you dare ask any more questions!_

_So, Christian stayed quiet and watched as his mom walked out the front door._

_After that, Christian and Ana asked Gail again what happened, but she changed the subject by telling them that she had to bring Ana home._

_"Your mom just called, Ana" Gail announced." She asked me to drop you off at home. Your dad's in town."_

_Ana nodded, and looked at Christian." It's gonna be alright, Christian. I've got your back." She promised, and hugged him tightly._

_Christian was still so overwhelmed and afraid. He nodded, and held Ana tightly." We will find out what happened, bestie." she told him._

_"OK." was all he could say at that moment._

_"Call me, whenever you need me, OK? See you at school on Monday…" was the last thing she said, leaving him behind._

_While Gail was out, Christian wasn't home alone. The cook stayed with him until Gail got back._

_As soon as the cook went back to the kitchen, Christian tried calling his dad at work, but he didn't reach him._

_"Your father already left the office, Christian. Like usual." The secretary told him." He was planning on going to the charity event."_

_When those words reached his ears, Christian couldn't believe it._

_'WHAT?' he thought.' But mom told me that he was still at work!'_

_After hanging up the phone, Christian paced the room. Who is lying and who is telling the truth?!_

_'But why would my mom lie?!' were the words that bounced inside his skull._

_As time passed, Christian's fear increased._

_'The loud thud that Ana and I heard, was it my dad?' he wondered, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up._

_'Did something awful happen to him? Did he get hurt? And who was the one who hurt him? My mom? Gail? No, it couldn't. Because my mom loved my dad, right? And Gail was always good to my dad.'_

_When it all became too much to bear, Christian felt a panic attack coming up. He clearly needed Ana right away._

_With trembling fingers, he dialed Ana's number. However, she wasn't the one who picked up._

_"Hi, Mr. Steele." He said into the phone. "Can I please talk to Ana?"_

_"Sorry, Christian. She's not home. Ana went to Kate's. They are having a slumber party." Was what her father told Christian." Didn't she tell you about it?"_

_Ana didn't, but he felt like he had to lie about it. He was her best friend. Why wouldn't she tell him?!_

_"Oh yes, she did, sir. I just forgot about it" he lied, and then ended the phone conversation._

_At that moment, Christian felt all kinds of emotions. He was terrified, sad, disappointed about his best friend who promised that she had his back._

_In his opinion, Ana had betrayed their friendship. She was supposed to be there for him! He was there for her all the time!_

_At one point, anger took over Christian. He never felt this lonely in all his life…_

_As he sank onto his bed with tears in his eyes, all kinds of thoughts swirled around in his head._

_'Where is my dad?! He's not here, he's not at work and he's not with my mom.'_

_Christian was really getting worried._

_At one point the exhaustion took a toll on him, and he fell into a deep slumber._

_._

_._

_He was shaken awake by his mom after a while. "Christian, wake up..." he heard her say._

_As his eyes fluttered open, he saw his mother with tears in her eyes and a note in her hand. In a flash, Christian sat up straight in bed. His eyes then landed on the clock on the wall._

_It was 10:04 PM._

_"Mom?" he asked with a worried tone in his voice." What's wrong?! Did something bad happen?!"_

_Christian was terrified again. Grace shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, but didn't answer her son. She just handed him the note and walked away._

_With shaky hands, he opened the note and read it._

.

.

_**Christian,**_

_**I'm so sorry. I love you so much, son. However, I have fallen in love with another woman. Things haven't been going well anymore between your mom and me. I'm so sorry for this, but by the time you're reading this, I'll be in another country with my new family.**_

_**Don't try to make contact with me. I want to start fresh with Annette and her daughter.**_

_**Please, leave us in peace, Christian.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**Dad.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_At one point, Christian had read that short letter for the twentieth or thirtieth time. But no matter how much he wanted to, the words on the letter stayed the same._

_He wasn't dreaming. This was real!_

_Christian still couldn't believe that this was happening and went to his mother's bedroom._

_"Mom? Why did he leave?" he asked, when she had opened her bedroom door._

_Grace was crying too._

_"Why didn't you stop him, mom?!" he shouted, as tears poured down his face." YOU'RE his wife. You should've stop…"_

_It was then, when Grace pulled Christian in an embrace." I'm sorry, Christian. He's gone and there's nothing anybody can do about it… is that clear?"_

_She then told Christian that when he and Ana were in the tree house, his father came home to say good bye. That's when Grace tried to stop him, but Carrick refused. There was a struggle and the statue fell to the ground. That was the loud thud Ana and Christian heard._

_That was his mother's explanation._

_It's then when he realized that his father was gone for good._

_'My dad was gone and there was nothing I could do.' Christian thought, while tears spilled from his eyes._

_"He's gone, Christian... he does not love us anymore" his mother said, the tone in her voice bitter and cold._

_As he observed his mother, Christian had a weird feeling that something wasn't right. Alarm bells were constantly ringing in his head, warning him._

_It's like he had a sixth sense..._

_Something wasn't right. Something about his mother's explanation about his father leaving was CLEARLY off. However, Christian was too devastated to listen to his instincts._

_"You are 12, Christian... you're not a little boy anymore." he heard Grace say." We have to move on without him."_

_As those words reached his ears, Christian had enough. He ran to his bedroom with the note still in his hand._

_He landed on his bed, and began to sob softly._

_'I need Ana... I really need my best friend now.' were the words that swirled around in his head at that moment._

_It was late, he knew that but he didn't care. Only Ana could make him feel better._

_ONLY his best friend could take away this gut-wrenching pain..._

_He called at Kate's house, but her father answered and said that the girls were already asleep. They were exhausted from the 'party'._

_"Should I give Ana a message tomorrow, Christian?" Kate's dad asked, but he told him it wasn't necessary._

_"I will see her at school on Monday..." Christian answered, while his heart broke into pieces._

_He felt so betrayed by his best friend._

_'Seriously?! Ana was having fun, while I'm hurting like this? I need her more than ever and she's not here for me? I'm ALWAYS there for her, whenever she needs someone to talk to, or to scare off the bullies at school, to comfort her when her parents are fighting. And now that I need her the most, she's not here for me?!'_

_At that moment, Christian felt **so **broken inside. He really had no one who he could count on... he had no one who had his back._

_That night, he cried himself to sleep._

.

.

***END of Flashback***

.

.

That day was the worst day of Christian's life. His life changed overnight. He not only lost his dad, but also his mom. Grace changed into another woman who only goes to charity events and only thinks about her duties, and her job. He and his mother used to be close, when he was little, but all that changed from that day till now. That day, Christian also lost his so called _best_ _friend_.

"Or should I say, she lost me. That day, Ana lost me for good." Christian said aloud, while his heart bled again.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading and the reviews, you all.**

**And thank you for the support. **

**Laterzzz,**

**J**


	3. Saving a life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Saving a life**

**.**

* * *

**~ Meanwhile at Ana's ~**

.

.

Ana was in her room, sitting on her bed, racking her brains, trying to figure out how she was going to convince Christian to open up to her like when they were in middle school.

_**After Christian stormed out of her house, more than half an hour ago, she wondered what made him act so weird. Maybe he saw something on her living room wall that triggered it?**_

"_**Well, only one way to find out" Ana muttered, and decided to find out what the trigger could've been.**_

_**As she observed the living room wall, her eyes raked over the family photos of her and her parents. And then she saw it.**_

"_**Holy shit" she said aloud, as it dawned on her what made Christian act strangely. **_

"_**It's THAT picture!" Ana exclaimed, and felt her heart sink inside her chest.**_

_**Ana remembered that day as if it was yesterday. Everything that happened was still clear in her head. 'Well, I need to lie down a bit.' Were the words that swirled around in her head, as the memories plagued her again.**_

_**While she laid herself on the couch, all kinds of feelings washed over her. **_

_**Fear, sadness, powerlessness… but the most gut-wrenching was knowing that Christian went through so much that day, but she was unable to be there for him.**_

_**As a loud sob escaped her pink lips, Ana felt her heart bleed…**_

_**She remembers playing with Christian in the tree house, and that they both heard a very loud thud, as they walked back to the house. She and Christian ran to the house, but Gail told them to wait outside.**_

_**Ana remembers waiting 2 hours outside! She remembers how terrified she and Christian were. The worst thing about all of it was that his mom, Grace, acted like nothing, absolutely nothing was wrong! **_

_**However, both she and Christian knew that something terrible had happened.**_

_**Ana remembers wanting to stay with Christian, but Gail told them that she had to drop her off at home. She then hugged Christian, promised that she had his back, and that he could call her if he needed her. **_

_**They were supposed to see each other the upcoming Monday… but, that NEVER happened. Instead, Ana had to hear from Kate and Leila, who heard it from a mutual friend that Christian and his mother were abroad for 2 weeks. **_

_**They went to Paris. **_

_**When Ana found out that he was really gone, she couldn't believe it. There she was, worried sick about Christian and he couldn't even call her to tell her that he had to go away?! **_

_**She was still mad about it, and yet when he returned from Paris, Ana wanted to be there for her best friend.**_

_**(She heard from Kate and Gia that his father left his mother for another woman.) **_

_**When she finally saw Christian after 2 long weeks, she wanted to be there for him. Ana really thought that he needed her, but she was dead wrong! **_

_**When she met Christian at school, he acted so cold and distant. Ana was shocked. **_

_**Who was this boy?! This wasn't her Christian, her best friend?! **_

_**At first he ignored Ana, and acted like she had a contagious disease. And when she finally got him to talk to her after school, he gave her an angry look. **_

_**Christian then told Ana the most awful things.**_

"_**That evening, when my father left us, I desperately needed you, Ana!" he spat, and glared at her." But, you weren't there for me! "**_

"_**But, Christian I wanted—" Ana tried to explain, but he cut her off harshly.**_

"_**You really let me down… you didn't have my back, Ana…" he shouted, while tears poured down his face." You promised you would… you are the worst friend in the world!"**_

"_**But, Christian… let me explain…" Ana tried, but he was a stubborn boy, and refused to listen to Ana any longer. **_

And that was the last meaningful conversation that Ana had with Christian.

After that, she thought it would be best to let him calm down, and that maybe after a few days or a week, he would eventually forgive her.

However, Christian _**never** _did.

Ana wanted so badly to be there for him, but he wouldn't let her in. She tried time after time to reach out to him, but Christian kept pushing her away.

It hurt so bad, losing her best friend that way.

He kept ignoring Ana until days became weeks and weeks became months… And months became years. Christian never forgave her for it, and she didn't forgive him for not letting her explain herself.

They were best friends and became enemies, ignoring each other, only saying one or two words when needed.

"And this is still us, 5 years later…" Ana whispered, while feeling the loss again.

Ana could only imagine how difficult it had been for Christian… Leila once told her that his mother changed and treated him differently. That made Ana feel worse than she already was feeling.

It was then, when Ana realized something.

'I should've NEVER given up on our friendship so easily.' She thought, while sad tears rolled down her cheeks.' I should've fought harder to win back his friendship.'

.

.

**~ Meanwhile at Grace's private practice ~**

**.**

**.**

Grace was sitting in her office looking for something, when she stumbled upon a picture. It was in the drawer of her desk, far in the back. She remembered the day she took that picture. It was of Ana in her blue dress and her dark brown hair in braids.

She was always so pretty, even at 12 years old.

As the memories from that fateful day flooded her mind, Grace hastily put the photo away. Nobody should ever know what really happened that day. Only she, Taylor and Gail knew exactly what happened. Even Christian should never know.

Why? Because if he knew the truth, it would destroy him.

So, Grace vowed to keep this from him and to bring it to her grave. For five years, she has kept it a secret, because if anybody would find out, the consequences would be disastrous.

If it got out, Grace wouldn't be able to do damage control. (There were three people who knew exactly what happened: Grace, Gail and Taylor)

She trusted Gail with her life, but Taylor not so much. That's the reason why she sent him away and gave him a lot of money to shut him up for good.

At one point, the pain in her heart became too overwhelming. Grace knew that she hasn't been the best mom in the world to Christian. She does have her reasons though.

It hurt her a lot, but she couldn't allow herself to be close to her own son. She just couldn't afford any mistakes.

If she didn't look him in the eyes, and stayed distant towards him, then there's no chance at all she'd weaken and tell Christian what happened to Carrick.

She loved Christian so much, and everything that she had done was to protect him…

"For him… I will make sure that nobody will find out the truth…" she whispered, while a lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

.

* * *

The next day, Ana woke up and decided to confront Christian about him storming out of her house.

She was on a mission; Ana decided to get her best friend back.

She knew that he won't budge at first, but he _will_ eventually. Ana had her inventive ways in persuading someone. Five years ago, she had given up on their friendship, because she was angry at him for not letting her explain her side of the story. But not this time… she wasn't that young, inexperienced 12 year old girl anymore.

No, she wasn't. Now Ana was a confident, intelligent and feisty 17 year old teenager.

Oh, she **_will_ **get Christian to open up to her like he used to!

What happened that day, really broke Christian. And Ana was determined to mend what was left. It dawned on Ana that Christian was right all along! He accused her of being the worst friend in the world, and that was true.

She shouldn't have given up on him and should've tried harder. Ana knew that now and promised to make it up to Christian. She vowed to make him tell her _**everything **_that happened that day, after Gail brought her home.

Ana was determined, and no one, not even Christian would be able to stop her…

.

.

.

After school, Ana took a shower, wore her favorite outfit, and then she grabbed her phone to call him.

"What do you want, Steele" was the way he answered his phone.

"Hey, Christian… we need to talk."

"About?" she heard him say, his voice toneless.

"I'm gonna give you a second chance." She told him." I will tutor you, but you have to play by my rules."

"Not doing it, Steele."

"Seriously?! You won't do it?" Ana said." You really wanna lose your only passion?"

After she said that, Ana swore she could 'hear' him rolling his eyes.

That made her chuckle.

"What's so funny, Steele?"

"Nothing… so, you really wanna flunk math? Coach won't let you play football if you do…" Ana told him, as if he didn't know that.

"I know that" he barked.

"Well, what ya gonna do, Grey?" she questioned.

"Fine" she heard him say." ONLY because I want to play football"

"Great… meet you in an hour at Macy's?" Ana suggested.

"Fine… see you there."

"And, Christian?"

"What?"

"Don't you dare forget your books."

.

.

.

Approximately half an hour later, Ana slid behind the wheel of her car and drove to 'Macy's. ( it was a cute, fun diner where most of the teenagers went after school)

After parking the car, Ana got out of it and walked towards the diner. When she stepped inside, she noticed that Christian was already there, drinking a coke.

Wow… he was on time!

Ana smiled at him, and took a seat across from him in the booth.

"So, do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Yes, I would like to have some juice, please." Ana replied.

"Typical."

"What?"

"Being all healthy, Steele?" he commented. " And oh so 'perfect'" he mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"Why are you being this way, Christian?" Ana asked, and felt her blood begin to boil.

"Being like what?"

"Being like a first class JERK!" Ana spat, and glared at him.

In response, he let out a deep breath and said." I don't wanna fight. I just want you to tutor me…"

"Great… that's what I want also"

"Good" he said.

"Fine" Ana replied, and called the waitress, so she could order.

Because if no one intervened, Ana **_truly_ **believed that she was going to strangle Christian Grey right then and there.

After Ana had ordered, Christian began to put his books on the table.

Ana had to smile." Good… you brought your books" she commented.

He raised an eyebrow, and said." Well, how are you gonna tutor me, if my books are at home?"

At that, the both of them burst out into a contagious laughter.

"Clean slate?" Christian asked.

Ana nodded." Yes, clean slate."

.

.

.

After three hours, Ana was really impressed by Christian. He was good at math, he just needed some guidance, that was all. He most definitely wasn't a dumb jock. On the contrary, Christian was a bright boy.

"OK, I think it's enough for today." She told him.

"Agreed" he replied, and began to stack up the books.

"Same time tomorrow?" Ana asked.

"OK… tomorrow"

After they split the bill, Christian walked Ana to her car. They were both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

All of a sudden, she said. "Christian, what happened five years ago... do you want to talk about it?"

He was perplexed and didn't know how to reply.

Seriously?! She seriously thought this was a good time to open up old wounds?!

Christian decided then to play dumb. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Steele." She heard him say." Have a good night. Drive home safely and I will see you tomorrow."

Without waiting for her response, he turned around and walked away.

Ana sighed deeply, and watched him go. She expected this, and told herself not to give up. It was not going to be pretty; she knew that they were about to battle it out, before he will spill anything about that day. But, Ana was a very PATIENT person.

So, she told herself to take it one day at a time.

"Tomorrow I will try again…" She told herself.

On the way home, Ana smiled and was singing along to one of her favorite songs: Warrior by Beth Crowley.

Ana knew that this was just the beginning. She and Christian were most definitely not there yet, but they will.

"I can feel it. He will open up to me again" were the words that tumbled from her pink lips.

She just had to do her very best. YES… she will get her best friend back.

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Christian was also on his way home. It was already dark out, so he turned on the car lights.

During the drive, Christian couldn't help but think of how he saw Ana that afternoon. As she walked into 'Macy's, in a flash, he saw the 12-year old girl in the blue dress, all happy and carefree.

He let out a deep breath at that. Life was simpler, when they were little. Right?

Why did everything have to change?! Well, he had no answer for that question.

Christian all of a sudden remembered that he had to buy some things for Gail at the grocery store.

He groaned aloud, and decided to stop at the next Supermarket.

When the building came into view, he took the turn and parked the car at the parking lot. He then checked Gail's list, and bought everything that was on it. (she had texted it to him earlier)

After paying for the groceries, he grabbed the bag and walked out the supermarket. Christian was just about to put the groceries inside the car, when he heard someone laugh hysterically.

He looked up, and saw how a homeless person ran into the middle of the street!

"GET OFF THE ROAD!" Christian shouted, but the man was too drunk and ignored him." GET OFF THE FUCKING ROAD!"

It was then, when he saw how a big truck came straight at the homeless man. The driver honked the horn very loudly, but the man only laughed, and said." Come on! RUN ME OVER. I dare you!"

"Oh God!" Christian exclaimed, and stood paralyzed at his spot. He couldn't move an inch...

There was nothing that Christian could do! He was terrified, his heart pounding inside his chest!

But just as the truck was about to collide with the man, something unbelievable happened…

Christian didn't know why and how, but in the next second, the groceries fell to the ground. It was like something inside of Christian's body, mind and soul SNAPPED!

The next thing he knew, both his hands were up in the direction of the homeless man… and with open palms, he concentrated on MOVING the man out of the truck's way!

Christian wasn't thinking at all… he was just doing it! With a lot of force, Christian pushed the man out of the street… and he fucking did it with his mind!

It happened so fast, but the man did indeed 'fly' to the sidewalk, just before the huge truck was about to hit him.

After that, Christian jumped into his car and drove like a crazy person home.

He hoped and prayed that the driver thought that the homeless man jumped to the side walk himself. And he also hoped that the homeless man didn't realize what Christian had done… (Well, the man was drunk)

In a daze, Christian parked his car in the driveway, and stormed into the mansion.

When he finally reached his bedroom, Christian noticed how both his hands were shaking! He paced the room, and tried to make sense of what happened. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make sense of any of it… God, help me! PLEASE.

"I'm going crazy!" he said aloud, his whole body trembling.

That didn't just happen. 'I did _**not**_ do that!'

How did I?!

Uncontrollable tears spilled from his eyes, as he realized that he wasn't NORMAL.

As he looked at his own reflection in the mirror, he softly said." What am I, if not human?"

OH MY GOD!

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading and the reviews. :)

Soooo... **_what_ **is he? Any guesses?

Till the next one,

J


	4. I have your back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

Genre: Romance/ Supernatural

* * *

_**Important note: In this story, Grace and Carrick are Christian's biological parents. **_

_**And Christian is an only child.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**I have your back**

.

* * *

**~ Hours later ~**

**...**

Grace was lying in bed, while tossing and turning in it. She hated when night came, because that meant that she had to go to sleep. And in her case, sleeping was always difficult, because she was frightened of the nightmares.

Nightmares that had been haunting her for five long years now. They were not exactly nightmares, but memories. Memories of what had happened, during the last time she saw Carrick.

It was past midnight, when she finally had fallen asleep, the past haunting her even in deep slumber.

.

**_** Grace's dream/ memory**_**

**_._**

_Grace was in the study, when all of a sudden she saw the door swing open and in the next moment, her eyes were locked onto her husband's._

"_Carrick, sweetie… you're j…" She began, but when she saw the crossbow in his hands, she jumped up from her seat._

"_GET. THE HELL OUT." He threatened, his voice so low it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up._

"_What… what are you doing?" Grace stuttered, and gave him a pleading look._

_With the bow still in his hands, he closed the gap between them. Grace gasped aloud, when he towered over her._

"_How dare you keep this from me!" he growled, and threw a bunch of photos in her face._

_And when her eyes landed on the evidence, Grace knew that she was busted… Her husband discovered her secret… he knew **what** she was._

_Carrick was still towering over her, and at that moment Grace was scared for her life, and took a step back._

_She knew his kind… they do not hesitate to eliminate who they saw as their enemy! _

"_I want you out… now!" He threatened, and was just about to take one more step towards her, when she lost control. Her heart was pounding against her chest, and she instinctively made a movement with her right hand, making Carrick fall to his knees, screaming from pain._

_Tears pooled in her eyes, as she realized what she had done!_

_After a few seconds though, she made a movement with her hand again._

_That's when Carrick attempted to get on his feet." You are EVIL" He accused, his voice thick with emotion._

_(The emotion being hatred, and disgust)_

"_I'm sorry… I was only defending myself…" Grace sobbed, while attempting to help him up, but he glared at her._

"_Don't TOUCH ME" He barked." __Get out of my house right now! Leave Seattle, and don't you ever come back!"_

_Carrick then stormed out the study. It took her just a few seconds to recover from the shock, and then Grace sprung to action._

_When they both reached the living room, she sobbed. "I cannot leave… cause __I love you!" _

_Carrick turned around, and locked his eyes onto hers. "__Love? How could I love a FILTHY creature like you?" he replied, his voice cold and his eyes glaring." You're a liar and a deceiver… Leave NOW!"_

_As those hurtful words reached her ears, Grace felt a gut-wrenching pain shoot right through her heart and soul._

"_But we've been married for 18 years…" she said softly._

"_You've lied and deceived me since the day we've met!" he countered." If I knew WHAT filth you were, I never would've married you..."_

_Those words hurt Grace so much, but she ignored the ache in her heart, and focused on her boy. _

"_What about Christian?" She asked, her voice shaky, eyes pleading._

"_Leave Christian out of this" Carrick said, while pointing the crossbow at her." My son stays with me…" _

_"__No! He still needs me... he shouldn't be without his mother." Grace replied, and felt a 'storm' raging inside of her, making her lose total control of her powers." If you plan on taking my son from me, you better make sure I'm dead first…"_

_She automatically raised her hands up, her eyes bewildered, all of the books on the shelves in the living room flying around. It was then, when Carrick knew he had to shoot her with the crossbow!_

_._

_._

**_** End of nightmare/memory **_**

**_._**

**_._**

Grace woke up with her sheets and comforter soaked in her sweat, and tears.

"That nightmare again." Were the words that tumbled from her lips, as her heart pounded inside her chest.

Well, they aren't nightmares… they were actually memories—terrible memories.

Her whole body began to shake, as she sobbed softly into her pillow. At one point the soft cries turned into loud, hysterical ones. She was unable to control her tears any longer. Even after all these years, Grace could still feel the pain she felt, when her husband looked at her as if he was seeing a _monster_.

'Why did he have to find out about my secret?' she thought, and walked over to the bathroom.

The worst thing about it is that Christian suffered the most, because of it all.

"I should've prevented Carrick from finding out the truth about me" were the words that spilled from her pale lips, while regret and guilt consumed her from the inside out.

.

.

The next day, while sipping on her coffee, Grace noticed how strangely Gail was acting.

"What's the matter, Gail?" she questioned, while observing her employee.

"Everything's fine."

"Are you sure?" Grace asked, and raised an eyebrow." Cause you're very moody this morning"

Gail let out a deep breath, and stopped with fixing breakfast for Christian.

She locked her eyes onto her employer, and said." Christian has reached that age, Grace"

The second she heard those words, Grace's eyes flashed." I know how old my son is."

"Don't you think it's time for him to find out about his ancestry, and about himself? He has the right to know about his great- great grandmother…" Gail said carefully, but Grace had made up her mind.

"Christian must never know…"

"Why not?"

"It's for his own protection" Grace insisted, and deliberately changed the subject." It's going to be a long day for me. Take care of Christian, will you?"

"No" Gail replied, while glaring at her employer.

"What did you say?"

It was then, when Gail took a few steps towards Grace." I'm tired of taking care of him… why should _I_ do that, when he has a mom? Why do you treat him like he has a contagious disease? He was only twelve, when he lost his father. And instead of being closer to him, you've been pushing him away for five years!"

Grace was absolutely pissed." How dare you." She countered." Need I remind you who you're talking to?"

"Grace, listen to me… please?" Gail pleaded, and placed a hand on her upper arm." Let your son into your heart… he really needs you. Don't keep pushing him away"

"I WANT to! I desperately want to be close to him, don't you get it?!" Grace shouted, while tears pooled in her eyes." Don't you know how JEALOUS I am, when I see you with him?! Doing what I should be doing for him?!"

"Then why don't you?" Gail asked.

"I CAN'T! I can't, OK?! Christian and I are _magical_ beings, and we've shared a bond since his birth." Grace explained, her voice shaky, her eyes teary." Five years ago, I deliberately weakened that bond, because I wanted to shield him, protect him from what we are… he doesn't need to know what he's capable of… it will only bring heart break and pain into his life. I want him to lead a normal life."

"But Grace, he needs you… you're his mom. Not me"

"Gail, I desperately want Christian and me to be close again, but I cannot afford it. Because if that happens, no one will be able to stop the magic that lives within him. It will magnify, and that magical bond between us will automatically mend itself. That means that I won't be able to protect him any longer"

Tears welled up in Gail's eyes. Christian was like a son to her, and it broke her heart, knowing that he was hurting badly.

"I still think you SHOULD prepare him"

"No, if that magical bond between us gets mended, Christian's magic will be so powerful that he'll radiate a force" Grace pointed out." And if that happens, '**the Hunters**' WILL come for him..."

Little did Grace know, that what she feared already happened.

Christian's magic was too powerful to be contained…

* * *

.

* * *

...

Ana was in her bedroom, studying, and thought about the past few weeks. Tutoring Christian has been successful, and she was quite satisfied by it.

His grades are going up; he's almost doing better than her in school. Who would've thought that was possible.

Tutoring him was always challenging, but Ana seemed to enjoy it. And their friendship was getting mended bit by bit. She was truly happy right now, because everything was going according to plan.

However, there was just this 'tiny' thing that Ana was unsuccessful at.

She still couldn't get him to tell her about that day, 5 years ago.

Whenever she started talking about it, he immediately had this thick wall around himself, refusing to let her in. Ana clearly sees that he gets mad about it, but he just avoids the question, and deliberately talks about something else.

In her opinion, Christian clearly wanted to be friends with her, but he refused to talk about the 'forbidden' topic.

No matter how hard Ana tried, he just wouldn't budge. So at one point, Ana decided to give up on it. She wasn't the kind of person who gives up on something easily, but Christian didn't give her much choice.

(So for the sake of their friendship, Ana decided to not bring the 'forbidden' topic again... _Ever_.)

.

.

Two weeks went by, and it seemed like Ana and Christian never had a falling out. They were spending a lot of time together as friends. They would study together or have a movie night at Ana's house.

It was obvious that he still didn't want her to go to his house.

The reason? Probably because he didn't want to remind Ana of that fateful day. That must be the reason, right?

The two of them also would go to Macy's to play pool. A few times they even met Kate, Leila and Luke there, and together they went swimming.

The girls, especially Kate, found it strange that Ana and Christian were friends again. However, she was happy though that Ana got her childhood friend back.

Also, Christian didn't tease her anymore. No teasing, or pranks that used to make Ana's blood boil.

He wasn't that bad, if you got to know him… really know him.

.

.

**~ Meanwhile, at Christian's house ~**

.

.

Christian was just about to head to bed, when he received a text message from Luke.

**L: Bruh, we should hang out tonight.**

**C: Seriously? Nope, no can do. I'm tired, man.**

**L: Come on, dude. Be my wingman.**

**C: Who are we talking about? It's Kate, isn't it?**

**L: Shut up. Are you in or not? We're going to the club.**

**C: I'm not sure… maybe next week?**

**L: No, not next week. Tonight, bruh.**

**C: I'll think about it.**

**L: Steele will be there too.**

**C: Seriously?**

**L: Yup. So, are you in or not?**

**C: I'm in, bruh. I need to blow off some steam.**

**L: Yeah, I know. Steele making you study till your brains explode?**

**C: Shut the fuck up and get ready. C you there.**

**.**

**.**

When it came to Ana, Christian was very protective. No one dared to say anything negative about her, when he was around.

He walked towards his closet and grabbed his favorite pair of jeans, shirt and leather jacket.

Which one? Dark brown or black?

Black it is. As he got himself ready for the club, Christian thought back on the last couple weeks. He and Ana have been hanging out a lot, and that made him feel at ease.

It felt so good to have his friend back again. Who would've thought?

All the ill feelings he had for Ana, evaporated into thin air, after spending so much time being tutored by her. She was such a good person. Beautiful, inside and out.

Now that he thought about it, Christian couldn't believe why it took them so long to reconcile. Christian had missed her, and didn't even realized it.

And now that he had his best friend back, he vowed to never let anything tear their friendship apart.

.

.

Before heading out, Christian messaged Gail first that he was going out, and then called Ana to ask if she was already on her way.

(Not long ago, she had texted him and asked if he was going too. She was hesitating, when Kate and Leila asked her to go. However, when Christian told Ana that he'd be there too, she decided to go.)

"Yes, I'm already at Kate's." was what Ana told him.

"Should I meet you at Kate's?" Christian asked.

"No, not necessary. We can meet at the club, 'kay?"

"OK… see you there" Christian said into the phone, and ended the conversation.

.

.

**~ At the club ~**

.

.

Ana sat alone at one of the tables, looking around the club, while a hundred and one things swirled around in her head.

'I cannot believe that I'm in a club!' she thought, and shakily brought the glass towards her red lips.

"My mom is so going to kill me…" she said aloud, and looked at her friends.

Kate was dancing with Luke, and Leila was at the bar talking to a much older man.

So, here she was alone drinking coke. As Ana nervously looked around for Christian, her phone buzzed. ( he was at the bar, buying another round for all of them)

"Shit" she muttered under her breath." Who could it be?"

Ana's mom was working a lot lately, and planned on being out of state the whole weekend. That's why Ana decided to go to the club. ( even though she knew that her mother would never allow it)

As her eyes landed on the display of her phone, she let out a deep sigh.

It wasn't her mom who had texted her. It was… Gail?

Why was Gail texting her?!

She was just about to read the message, when Kate and Leila danced towards Ana and grabbed her.

"Let's dance" Kate said, as a wide smile graced her pretty face.

"No, you know I can't dance?" Ana exclaimed, her heart speeding up.

But it was no use. In a flash, the girls had dragged Ana to the dance floor. She resisted, and all of a sudden, Christian came to the rescue.

"Come on, girls. Let Ana go." He told them, and gave them a serious look." She doesn't dance. Don't you guys remember, when we were at Leila's tenth birthday party and Ana 'tried' dancing? Remember what happened then?"

The whole gang began to burst out into laughter at the memory, and finally Kate let her go.

As her eyes locked onto Christian's, Ana smiled at him. He had a twinkle in his eyes, and she mouthed." Thank you"

Christian nodded, and said." Of course… I have your back, you know..."

As those words reached Ana's ears, tears welled up in her eyes, her throat closing up.

She smiled at him, and spontaneously gave him a hug.

YES… She most definitely had her best friend back.

.

.

**~ Approximately two hours later ~**

.

.

Ana smiled contently, as she watched the others having fun on the dance floor.

At the moment Christian was talking to a bunch of guys from the football team. It was then, when the waitress accidentally spilled a drink on Ana.

"I'm so sorry!" the blonde young woman said, and kept apologizing.

Ana reacted in a relaxed manner." I'm fine, Miss… really, I'm OK." She told the blonde, and headed to the bathroom.

And because she wanted to get herself cleaned up as fast as possible, Ana didn't tell the others where she was headed. The club was huge, and the bathroom was far in the back.

When she finally reached it, Ana closed the door and locked it. After she had cleaned up as best as she could, Ana decided to check on her make-up. As she looked at her own reflection in the mirror, about to grab her red lipstick from her purse, Ana heard people scream all of a sudden.

"FIRE! FIRE! EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE BUILDING! NOW!" Ana heard a man shout, making her jump up.

She froze for a moment, her hands trembling heavily. After she got over the initial shock though, Ana instantly went for the exit. She frantically tried to unlock the door, but no matter how hard she tried, the handle wouldn't budge an inch!

Well, that totally freaked her out. She then frantically searched for her phone… she had to call Christian! When she didn't see it, Ana realized she must have left it on their table.

Oh GOD! Tears pooled in her eyes, her whole body shaking from fear. At first she felt the heat, and then came the smoke. Ana coughed aloud, and began pounding hard on the door.

She was terrified, hit the door as hard as she could, and cried for help.

"HELP ME! HELP, PLEASE! I'm in here! SOMEONE, HELP… PLEASE!"

As seconds past, Ana noticed how more smoke entered the bathroom.

She kept crying out for help, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Help… please" She gasped at one point, tears pouring down her face.

Nobody came for her… Where were they? Where was Christian?!

"Christian… help me." She uttered, while inhaling thick smoke.

At one point, she hadn't the strength to scream, and she landed on the cold, hard bathroom floor.

"Chris... Christian! Help... me" were the last words that tumbled from Ana's lips, while feeling absolutely helpless.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading my work and for reviewing. :)**

**Till the next one,**

**J**


	5. You saved us

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**You saved us**

**.**

* * *

...

"FIRE!" Christian heard a woman shout. And that's when everyone began to panic, turning the whole club into chaos.

People began to run towards the exits, a couple ladies tripping and falling in their haste to run from danger.

"We have TO GO!" He heard Luke shout, his voice trembling heavily.

"Wait… wait!" Christian exclaimed, and looked around." Where's Ana?!"

Sawyer was just about to drag him out of there, but he tore his arm from him. Christian then looked frantically around for Ana.

"Ana?! Ana, where are you?!"

As he made his way to the other side of the club, Kate and Leila stormed towards Luke.

"What are you waiting for?" Kate asked." We have to leave!"

"Sawyer shook his head." No, I can't go… we have to wait for Christian"

With tears in her eyes, Kate realized that Ana wasn't with Luke." Where's Ana?!"

"Wasn't she with you?" Luke asked, and held Kate close.

"No, she was at our table, but then when we looked for her, she wasn't there anymore..." Kate explained.

"We thought she was already out the building" Leila pointed out, while tears streamed down her pretty face.

It was then, when a huge man, he was the bouncer of the club, walked towards them with huge strides." YOU THREE! GET. OUT. NOW!" He barked, and dragged all three of them out.

"Wait! My friend is still…" Sawyer tried, but the robust man didn't wanna hear any of it, and dragged them out the building.

Meanwhile, Christian was unsuccessful in finding Ana. There was smoke everywhere around him, and the fire was spreading more and more.

And yet, he didn't really feel the heat. The fire was raging, but it was like it kept a distance from him.

"Ana! Ana!" he kept calling out to her." Where are you! Ana!"

As he made his way to the bathroom stalls, a hundred and one things plagued his mind.

What if he couldn't find her… what if he found her and it was too late?! What if he would never see her smile again?

At one point, he scolded himself. NO! You **_will_ **find her!

OH MY GOD! If something happened to her, he'll NEVER forgive himself for it.

People kept running passed him towards the exits, but Christian went the opposite direction. He HAD to find Ana! There wasn't a choice. He must find his Ana banana.

And just as he was about to reach the bathrooms, out of nowhere, he felt someone grab him harshly on his arm." GET OUT NOW!" The man growled.

"No!" Christian shouted, and resisted.

He then turned to look at the man… he was the bouncer of the club. He was a huge, robust man, and within seconds, he had dragged Christian towards one of the exits!

"Let go of me!" he scolded the man, but he had Christian tightly in his grip.

As the seconds past, Christian kept fighting hard to get out of the bouncer's grip.

"Someone of mine is still in the club!" Christian pleaded, as tears pooled in his eyes, his throat closing up." Please, I cannot leave her…"

However, the bouncer had made up his mind." I have to bring you to safety" he replied, and kept dragging Christian away from the bathrooms.

"Ana! No! Anaaaa!" Christian shouted, his heart sinking inside his chest." Ana!"

As one of the exits came into view, Christian knew that if he got out now, he would _never_ see Ana again. It was in that moment, he decided to fight his hardest against the robust man.

Because he was unable to get lose from the man's tight grip, Christian did the next thing that came to mind.

A strange, and yet familiar feeling washed over his whole being. In the next second, Christian focused hard on the man's knees. Within seconds, the robust bouncer, screamed from pain, and fell to his knees.

"Aaaaaaah!" he screamed, the sound gut-wrenching.

As he finally let go, Christian took that opportunity, and ran back in the direction of the bathrooms.

But right before he ran off, he used his mind to move the bouncer out of the building.

Again, Christian smelled the smoke, and noticed the fire raging around him, but not reaching him.

"Ana! Ana!" he shouted, his voice trembling heavily." PLEASE. Ana! Where are you?!"

As he reached the bathroom stalls, Christian began to call out to her once more.

Again and again, he shouted her name, but he didn't receive a response. As tears streamed down his face, Christian all of a sudden inhaled thick smoke.

The fire was everywhere, and he could barely breathe!

Christian pounded on the bathroom door, and tried to open it, while calling her name.

"Help… me" Christian then heard a weak voice.

Oh GOD… It was Ana.

Without a thought, he focused on the door with all his might." Ana! If you're in front of the door, PLEASE step back!" he shouted, and after a few seconds, he held his hands up.

He didn't know how, and at that moment didn't care, but as he focused on the door, it began to move.

"Help me" he heard, and that's when Christian felt a strong force within him.

His eyes fluttered shut, and then he imagined being inside the bathroom. He focused on the door hinge, and the pins… within seconds they all fell to the ground, including the door.

In a flash, Christian entered the bathroom and saw Ana lying helplessly on the floor…

"Ana…" was what tumbled from his lips, his heart sinking inside his chest.

Just when she thought that everyone had abandoned her, Ana felt two strong arms around her, giving her hope again.

"Christian?" She said weakly, and locked eyes with him, blue meeting gray.

"Ana, we have to get out of here"

"You came for me" She whispered, doubt in her voice.

"Of course, I'll never abandon you" Christian replied, his heart jumping up from joy, and then he helped Ana on her feet.

They carefully walked out of the bathroom, because Ana was still weak. But then, when they almost reached their destination, they both noticed that the wide door was blocked by two blocks of wood.

The ceiling must've fallen to the ground, and there they stood, both terrified, holding each other's hands like it was the last time ever.

Christian looked over at the other side... maybe they could get to the other exit, but even that one was not accessible.

"We're trapped…" he heard Ana say, her voice breaking.

Ana then cupped his face." You shouldn't have come for me…"

Tears pooled in his eyes." That's bullshit, Steele" he replied, the tone of his voice gentle." I'll always come for you… always"

Christian then let go of her hand, and turned around.

With open mouth, Ana witnessed him doing something miraculous. Yes, she had inhaled smoke from the fire, but right now she _knew_ that she WAS NOT hallucinating!

.

.

...

While the fire broke out, and things escalated in the club, Grace was in another state, having no idea what was happening with Christian.

Every year, on the same day, Grace met up with the others. On this day, they reported to each other what they've experienced, and helped each other when needed.

Everyone gets their turn, and together they brainstormed towards a solution. However, Grace acted like she didn't have any problems at all.

Well, not that they would able to help her with. Like usual, Grace and Gail were supposed to meet each other at the castle. However, when she arrived, Gail was nowhere to be found.

That was really weird… plus, Grace wasn't able to get a hold on her either via her cell phone.

"Where could she be?" Grace muttered under her breath, while parking her car.

She called and texted her employee, and yet she didn't receive any reply.

As Grace's eyes landed on the castle, she couldn't help feel at ease and safe. She grew up here, and left when she was 16 years old.

The moment she reached the lawn, the front door opened, but there was no one there. She let out a deep breath, and walked into her 'safe place'.

She went up the stairs, and thought back on the day before. She had told Christian briefly that she would be going on a business trip, but clearly she was lying to him.

As Grace stepped inside the long, narrow hall, the large, wide door instantly swung open.

When she reached the room, she noticed how everyone was waiting for her. They were staring at her and one of the women looked at her questioningly.

"Good afternoon, everyone." She said aloud." How's everyone doing?"

They all greeted Grace, and then all of them took a seat at the long table.

"We've been expecting you, Grace" an older blonde woman said. She was wearing red lipstick, and her long blonde hair down. She must've been gorgeous, when she was younger.

"Well, nice to see you too, Elena" Grace replied, and took a seat at the table.

"How is your son Christian, doing?" Elena Lincoln asked, and raised an eyebrow.

The tone she used was very condescending, making Grace want to slap that look off of her face.

"He is doing fine, thank you for asking" Grace replied coolly instead, and tried changing the subject." Gail isn't coming… I don't know why I can't seem to reach her…"

However, Mrs. Elena Lincoln wasn't interested in Gail or anything else. She got right to the point. She looked Grace straight in the eyes, her face expressionless." The oracle has felt and sensed your son's magic, Grace. It's very powerful… too powerful to be suppressed." Elena told her." So… that's why all the coven members, and I have decided that you should bring him to these meetings. Bring him tomorrow evening…"

As those words reached Grace's ears, she had the urge to throw up. After trying to protect Christian from his own magical powers, and from 'the hunters', she never thought her own coven would be the biggest threat…

She looked Elena straight in the eyes, and got on her feet." My 17-year old son doesn't know anything about all of this." Grace pointed out, her eyes glaring, voice so low, it made the other's skin crawl." And… if any of you try anything, I will make sure you regret it in the worst way possible…"

Elena Lincoln sat up straight, and gave Grace a calculating look. "But what if your son is _**already**_ experiencing his magical powers?" she pointed out, her voice toneless." You cannot keep this from him… he is one of _us_"

"No, he is not going through anything! I've weakened our 'bond'." Grace replied, while tears pooled in her eyes from anger." He's not full warlock… he's half hunter"

At hearing that, Elena shook her head." We told you not to marry that man! And yet you did." she accused." What happened to him, Grace? Where's your husband? He disappeared, and no one has ever seen him since…"

"How dare you" Grace spat, her voice thick with anger and disgust." I'm leaving… and don't either of you try to contact Christian… he's MY son"

As Grace walked through the hall and down the stairs, her heart pounded against her rib cage. She was angry, afraid and at the moment didn't know what to do next.

'Where's Gail?!' was the thought in her head, as she slid behind the wheel of her car.

As she drove away, she still felt the adrenaline through her whole being. She was on edge, and wanted to get to Christian as soon as possible!

"I won't let the coven take him away from me" she vowed, and stepped on the gas pedal.

In three decades, this was the second time, Grace and the coven—meaning she and Elena Lincoln, had a disagreement this huge. The first, was when Grace told them that she was going to marry Carrick.

They all were against it, even Grace's own mother, who also was a powerful witch.

However, Grace didn't listen and told them that she was in love with him. They warned her that she was inviting danger into the coven, but she promised that Carrick will never find out about her being a witch.

Well, look how that turned out... he DID find out about it though. But the question was: _Who_ exposed Grace to Carrick?!

As a sigh escaped her lips, she felt so helpless, and needed her confidant. Grace tried calling Gail again, but it was no use. It went straight to voice mail.

"Gail, where ARE YOU?!" She whispered, frustrated and afraid that something happened to her.

After trying and failing to contact her employee, Grace decided to ask Taylor for assistance.

It's been a long time, but she knew that he would never refuse helping her.

After she had arranged a meeting with him, Grace drove straight to the hotel, and wondered what to do about Christian.

She was almost certain that he wasn't experiencing any magic, because she really thought Christian wouldn't be able to use it without her help.

"No, he has no clue" She tried convincing herself.

It takes years of training. And all of the witches and warlocks from her coven, were prepared and guided by elders. Grace remembered her own training. It took her months of intensive training with three elders, before she even knew what she was capable of.

It doesn't just happen to a witch or warlock.

It's impossible!

So, that's why Grace concluded that if Christian didn't get help from another, he wouldn't be able to experience his magical powers.

If only she knew how **_wrong_ **she was.

Christian wasn't a simple warlock.

Christian was more than that…

.

.

**… Meanwhile at the club …**

.

.

Ana watched with open mouth, as Christian held both his hands up, concentrating very hard on something.

The next thing Christian did, made the hairs on Ana's neck stand up. She knew that she SHOULD be afraid, but fear was the last thing she felt though.

In awe, she watched as he used both his hands, moving them around Ana and himself. Her eyes almost fell out of their sockets, her mouth open, as she noticed how the raging fire around the both of them, died out bit by bit.

Ana closed her eyes, opened them again, and then shook her head. (mouth still open)

Was this real?! Was this really happening RIGHT NOW?!

The enormous fire went out by itself?! WTH?

At one point, it became too much for Christian, and that's when he fell to his knees. He was exhausted, panting hard, while sweat trickled down his temples, his eyes closed.

Without a thought, Ana closed the small gap between them, and held onto him.

"Christian, Christian?" She said, and cupped his face softly. As their eyes locked, she whispered." You saved us…"

In response, he let out a deep breath." I don't…" he began, but was unable to continue.

Ana had a shocked look in her blue eyes, and yet she grabbed his hand, and whispered." You saved us…"

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading my work and for reviewing. :)**

**Till the next one,**

**J**


	6. I'm a freak!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**I'm a freak!**

.

* * *

**.**

**Ana had a shocked look in her blue eyes, and yet she grabbed his hand, and whispered." You saved us…"**

Christian shook his head in response." I don't know…" he started, and then broke eye contact.

Ana kept holding onto him, and didn't say anything back.

"Chris… Christian, how did…" she began, but that's when the both of them heard one of the exits being forced open.

"It's the fire department" Christian said softly, and got on his feet." Let's go, Steele"

He then helped her up.

"Are you OK, Christian?" She said, and gave him a worried look.

"Yes, everything A-Okay, Steele" was what he told her, and began walking in the direction of the exit.

Ana looked at him dumbfounded. Not so long ago, he sat exhausted on the floor of the club, panic and fear in his eyes, while attempting to explain what just fucking happened.

And right now? Now he acted his old, confident self, and acted like NOTHING happened.

As they waited those minutes for the firemen, a hundred and one thoughts went through Christian's head. He was so relieved that he found Ana. He really wouldn't know what he would've done if anything bad had happened to her.

Also, he wondered what she was thinking right now… she saw how he put out the fire using his hands!

OMG. What will he do?!

As the both of them watched the door being opened, Christian began to get really worried about the situation… How will he explain it to her, if even _**he**_ didn't know how exactly what and how he did it.

He was so sure that Ana will ask him about it. He was one hundred percent certain of that.

Could he just lie to her, and try to convince her that she imagined it all?

Nope. Of course not! That's such an awful plan, he decided two seconds after thinking that.

As the both of them were being escorted out the club, Christian's only thought was. 'I'm so fucked…'

.

.

… **One week later …**

**.**

Ana was lying in bed, but she was unable to fall asleep. Her mother found out about the fire, and everything. So, she got grounded for two weeks. No phone, no friends, no anything!

As a sigh escaped her lips, she thought about Christian.

She wanted to confront him about what happened at the club, but she couldn't call him. No phone, remember? He couldn't come over, and Ana hadn't seen him at school either. Also, she heard from Kate that his mother had grounded him too.

And so was the rest of the group. As those thoughts swirled around Ana's head, she all of a sudden had to laugh aloud.

It so wasn't funny, but she couldn't help herself. To her, what was going on now was so frustrating that she couldn't help laughing a crazy laugh.

Ana knew that Christian was deliberately avoiding her at school.

Crap! Is he going to ignore, and treat her badly again? Like before?!

"I hope not" she whispered, and pulled the covers over her head." Christian Grey, why are you so complicated?!"

.

.

The next day, Ana tried to find him at school. However, she didn't even catch a glimpse of him there. And when she got home from school, she tried calling him using the landline. But, she had no success with reaching him.

At one point she got so fed up about it, and decided to take action. As she grabbed her phone, and wore her coat, Ana knew she was risking more time being grounded by her mom, but she so didn't care… she HAD to talk to Christian.

During the drive to his house, Ana's heart began to pound wildly against her chest. She was afraid. The reason? Well, there were several reasons.

It's been years, since the last time she went to his house… well, the last time was when she was 12 years old... The day that Christian's father left.

But most of all, Ana was terrified of Christian's answer to the burning question she was going to ask him. How was it possible for him to put out a raging fire by using _only_ his bare hands?!

As she parked her car in the driveway, her hands began to tremble slightly, her heart ramming against her rib-cage.

"Calm down" she told herself, but it didn't seem to help.

What will she discover?! Ana was afraid to find out about Christian, but not knowing was way worse. So, as she stepped out her car, Ana told herself to suck it up, and just confront Christian about what exactly happened at the club.

She was scared out of her mind, but she had to know…

.

.

Meanwhile, Christian sat at the kitchen counter, drinking a coke.

There were two things that bugged him at the moment. One, was the Gail situation.

Where the hell was she?! As soon as Christian received her message, saying that she had to leave for a couple of weeks, he knew that something horrible was going on.

However, no one believed him. When his mother arrived home, the day after the 'club incident', Christian had asked… no, not asked, but begged his mother to go to the Police.

"Something's not right." He had told his mother." Gail wouldn't leave me…"

But Grace had told Christian that Gail had asked her a few weeks off. And that it was a last minute thing.

"She has to take care of some things, Christian" Grace had told her son, sounding very convincing." She is handling a family emergency"

Grace even showed Christian the text message, and a recent photo of Gail at her hometown.

He wanted to believe his mom, but… he just didn't trust her anymore.

She was clearly hiding something from him! What to do?!

As those thoughts swirled around inside his head, he all of a sudden heard the doorbell ring.

What now? Christian then walked towards the living room, and when he saw who was standing outside his house, he had the urge to run back to the kitchen and hide.

Yup, it was her… Ana. (And that was the second thing that bugged him: not being able to tell his best friend what he was going through)

He hadn't seen, nor spoken to her for a whole week. And boy, that made him feel very guilty. Christian wanted to know how she was dealing with what happened at the club, but he was too scared that she would ask him questions. Well, knowing Ana, she would be demanding an explanation from him.

And the thing is; he truly didn't have one. Christian really didn't know how he was able to save the both of them that night…

That's why after the 'club incident', he had been avoiding her at school.

And now? Well, now Ana was standing right outside his house…

How was he going to explain it to her?! He truly had no idea.

"Christian, I know you're home." He all of a sudden heard her say." Open up, please?"

Well, this is it.

Christian unlocked the door, and swung it open. The moment he locked eyes with Ana, he wanted to hug her, and ask how she was doing, but at the same time, he had the urge to run away.

So, he just stood there and kept staring at Ana.

"Christian…" She said, her voice soft." How are you doing?"

He so wanted to respond. But, the words were stuck in his throat.

Ana waited patiently, and after a minute she asked." Can I come in? We need to talk…"

Christian was still speechless, and didn't move an inch from the doorway.

'How am I going to explain all of it to her?!' he thought, while gripping the door so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

Ana was a patient person, but after a few minutes though, she got very annoyed.

"Christian?" she said, and that's when he finally stepped away from the doorway to let her inside the mansion.

As Ana walked into the living room, all kinds of memories came flooding back… it was mostly of that fateful day.

When it became too overwhelming, Ana took a seat on the couch, and asked Christian for a glass of water.

"Wait here" he said, and went to the kitchen.

When he disappeared into the kitchen, Ana leaned back, and looked around the living room.

It has changed a lot, since she was here the last time, 5 years ago. The furniture was very modern now. Five years ago it was very classic.

The new couch was red, huge and very comfortable. And the fireplace was gone. The curtains were white and hung all the way down to the floor. It was a gorgeous living room with red, white and black colors.

"Here's your water" she heard Christian say.

"Thank you, Christian…" Ana said, and drank from the glass." Are you gonna stand there the whole day?"

He then shrugged and took a seat on the other end of the couch. In response, Ana raised an eyebrow, and said." Seriously? I don't bite, you know"

He responded by scooting just a little bit closer to her.

"Whatever." Ana muttered under her breath, and placed the glass on the coffee table.

She looked him in the eyes, and waited a few moments." Is there something you wanna tell me?" Ana asked, but he shook his head." No"

"Seriously?" she said, and observed him.

He had his walls up, and around himself again… just like before.

Well, too bad for him! Ana decided to break down that wall no matter what.

"Christian, can you please tell me what exactly happened at the club with the fire, because I am totally freaking out about it!" she said, her voice a pitch higher than usual." And don't try to convince me that I imagined it all… because I _**know**_ what I saw."

He sat there like a little boy, who didn't know what to do. At one point, he turned his face the other way, so he wouldn't be looking her in the eyes any longer. He felt so conflicted. He knew that he could trust her, he knew that. However, his instincts were telling him not to… it was telling him that once he had told Ana, there was no turning back…

"Look at me, Christian… look at me!" Ana said, and placed a hand on his cheek." You can trust me… I've got your back, r'member?"

As those words reached his ears, Christian felt relief wash over him.

She was right. He had her back, and she had his. There was no need to fear anything, if she was with him.

It was then, when a tear rolled down his cheek, and he locked eyes with Ana… gray meeting blue.

"Yes, I do remember, Ana banana" he whispered, making her smile, while tears pooled in his eyes.

They sat there silently for a little while, because Ana thought it would be good to give him some time." I'm right here… I won't be going anywhere, OK?"

He nodded, and decided then to confide in Ana. In a way, he was glad that she had seen what he was capable of.

Why? Because before the 'club incident', Christian thought that he imagined saving that homeless man's life. Honestly, after the incident at the club, he even tried to convince himself that he wasn't the one who had saved Ana and himself from the raging fire. That in truth, the firemen had put out the fire. NOT him!

But hearing Ana say that she had seen it with her own eyes how he had saved the two of them, convinced him that he wasn't crazy.

"OK, Ana…" Christian began, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. He couldn't keep it to himself any longer and wanted to tell her everything.

"How did you…" she asked, her voice shaky.

Christian shook his head." To be honest, I don't know exactly how I did it, Ana…" he began, while his heart pounded inside his chest." You think you're the only one who is freaked out about it?! I totally feel like I'm going nuts! And to be honest, I don't know how I did it, and why it's happening to me…"

After that, Christian told her everything… literally EVERYTHING.

He told Ana about what happened to the homeless man, and how he saved his life. Also, he told her about the bouncer, and how he inflicted pain on the robust man without any effort at all…

As he accepted that he was able to hurt people with his mind, it became too much for him to take. That was Christian's breaking point.

He couldn't hold his emotions to himself any longer, and that's when the wall that he had built around himself, crumbled bit by bit to the floor.

"I'm terrified, Ana… I'm so scared!" he confessed." I'm scared of what I can do, terrified that I can hurt anyone, and I'm so scared of what I might be!"

The whole time, Ana stayed silent. As he spoke, he saw fear in those blue eyes of hers, and yet when he was done, she also had a soft look in her eyes, one that Christian couldn't explain.

As he told her everything, Ana had a shocked look on her face.

She couldn't believe her ears, but this wasn't made up... how can someone make something up like this?!

So, she knew that he was indeed telling her the truth.

And when he was done with talking, he looked so lost, so broken, and that tore at Ana's heart and soul...

At one point, it must've been too overwhelming for him. He couldn't control his emotions any longer, and when Ana noticed it, she scooted over to him and pulled Christian gently in a warm embrace.

It was then, when he really was unable to hold back. As tears rolled down his cheeks, Ana held him tightly.

At first, Christian tensed up, because this meant that he was finally letting her ALL the way in. That realization scared the hell out of him. However, after feeling lonely for so many years, his own mother treating him like a stranger, Christian didn't have the strength any longer to push his best friend away…

He cried softly, while Ana whispered." I'm here… for you"

Tears automatically streamed down her face, her heart breaking for Christian.

He had to experience all of this alone, without anyone to confide in.

At one point, he pulled away from the hug.

Ana grabbed his hand, and squeezed it." Everything's gonna be OK, Christian"

As their eyes met, he replied." Ana, I'm a FREAK… how can you sit there and tell me that it's gonna be OK?"

"NO, you're not!" Ana said, and cupped his face gently." You are NOT a freak! Do you hear me?! You are my friend… my best friend. Your name is Christian Grey! And you are a good person, and do not let anyone convince you otherwise!"

More tears spilled from his eyes, their faces so close to each other.

"I don't know what to do, Ana" he whispered, his voice breaking." I am so scared, and I just don't know what to do. Tell me, what should I do?"

As tears streamed down her face, Ana took deep breaths.

"Christian, maybe we can talk to your mom about it." Ana suggested." Maybe she can help you with it, and probably knows something? Let's ask her"

In response, he shook his head and got up from the couch." No, no way. Never, Ana!" Christian barked, his voice shaky, filled with so much resentment." Do you even know how she treats me?! What do you think is going to happen, when I tell her all of this? She will hate me more…"

As those last words reached her ears, Ana's heart dropped, tears pooling in her eyes. "She does not hate you, Christian… She's your mother, how can you say that she hates you?"

"Yes, she loved me Ana." Christian pointed out." Maybe once, when I was little… before my father left. But after that, she began hating me... Gail is more a mother to me than that _woman_!"

As he said it, you could hear the desperation in his voice, and the expression on his face was of someone who was hurt a million times over…

"I'm so sorry, Christian…" Ana said, and thought that this was the perfect time to ask him about his father.

"Christian, what exactly happened that day, after Gail brought me home, five years ago?"

In response, he gave Ana a look, one that she had hoped to never receive from him ever again.

.

.

.

**~ Meanwhile, in another state ~**

**.**

**.**

Gail was busy in the garden, when she received a phone call on her burner phone.

"Shit!" she said, and hastily grabbed the phone from the small, wooden table.

When she read the name on the display, she knew that it was time to go.

"You have to leave, Gail" she heard a male voice say from the other side of the line.

"Why?"

"Elena Lincoln had a vision last night." The man warned." They're onto you, Gail"

"No! I will not let those vile hunters hunt me down like some wild animal!" she spat, as tears pooled in her eyes." I can protect myself! I'm not some helpless damsel in distress, you know"

"I know that… but they WILL find you, Gail" the man pointed out." And when they do, you no longer can protect Grace's son. So…"

"I get it. I'll leave RIGHT NOW…"

After ending the phone conversation, Gail hastily grabbed some clothes from the closet, and threw them in her bags. She then grabbed the burner phone, and destroyed it along with the SIM card.

As she drove away, her heart ached. Gail had taken everything out of her safe and put it in her back pack. Inside of it were money and important papers like her passport.

She knew that they were following her. That's why she didn't meet up with Grace to go to the meeting. However, Gail didn't think they would come for her.

"FUCK!" she shouted, regretting not telling Christian about who he was.

She wanted to, but his mother was being such a bitch about it!

The evening of the 'club incident', Gail had planned on telling Christian who he was and what he was capable of. However, she didn't expect him to go out that evening.

And now it's too LATE. As Gail stepped on the gas pedal, a hundred and one thoughts swirled around in her head.

'When will they leave us alone? We aren't hurting anybody, right? We just want a normal and quiet life.' She thought.' Why can't they just let us live our lives in peace?'

_However, there was one thing her grandmother once told her, when Gail was only eleven years old. Grandma said." Things happened in the past that 'the witch hunters' just couldn't forgive, my child... so no matter how life seem to go well, ALWAYS be cautious, and always be on high alert"_

Those words, she will never forget.

"Christian… my sweet boy. May your magic protect you from ALL evil…" was the last thing Gail said, before she heard an ear-deafening sound that made her lose control of her vehicle.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading my work and for reviewing. :)**

**Till the next one,**

**J**


	7. Mortal enemies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Mortal enemies**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

**_"Christian, what exactly happened that day, after Gail brought me home?"_**

**_In response, he gave Ana a look, one that she had hoped to never receive from him ever again._**

She asked him the one question that he never wanted hear… the one he did not want to answer. However, Christian felt so hopeless right now. So, he let it all out.

He told her about the note that his father had left him, that he had called Ana at her house and then at Kate's.

"I felt so betrayed by you, Ana…" he started, while tears rolled down his cheeks." I was always there for you, when you needed me… always! And the one time that I needed you the most, you weren't there for me."

As those gut-wrenching words reached Ana's ears, she began to cry too.

There was a huge lump in her throat, her heart aching at that moment, and yet she had the strength to explain her side of the story from that fateful day.

Finally.

"I wanted to be there for you, Christian… and I really tried." She explained, her voice breaking in the end." I tried calling you two times that evening. The first time, Gail picked up the phone and said that you were taking a nap. The second time, your mom picked up and said that you refused to come to the phone. I begged your mom to tell you that I really needed to talk to you... however, she plainly told me that it was late, and to try the next day…"

As those words tumbled from her lips, Christian began to feel guilty. 'She tried… Ana didn't abandon me that day.' Were the words that swirled around in his head, making his throat close up.

"Christian, I thought about you the whole evening and night, when I was with Kate and the others!" Ana continued, while glaring at him. She was so hurt by his accusations." What kind of monster do you think I am? After your mother hung up the phone on me, I wanted to try again, but then I thought that we would talk the next day in school… but, I was so wrong. When I saw you again, you ignored me and then treated me like I had some kind of contagious disease!"

Christian felt like a big, fat idiot. He never gave Ana the chance to explain her side of the story… at the moment he so wanted to kick himself!

"You really thought I had abandoned you?!" he heard Ana say, and felt his heart ache tremendously.

"I would never abandon you" she said, and that's when he couldn't bear seeing Ana like that any longer.

He pulled her in an embrace, and kept saying that he was sorry." I'm so sorry, Ana… I'm very sorry for acting like an idiot for so many years…."

As he held her tightly, Christian had one thing on his mind.' I don't know what the future holds for me, but with my best friend on my side, I know that I'll be able to take on anything that will come my way.'

.

.

.

After a little while, Ana pulled away from the hug and gave him a worried look." Can you show me the note, Christian?" she asked." Do you still have it?"

He nodded, and went to his bedroom to retrieve it." Here it is." He told her." There were times that I wanted to get rid of it, so I can move on from it… but, I uhmm…"

"You didn't have the heart to do it…" she finished for him.

"Exactly" he said with a sad look on his face.

Ana read the note like ten times, but there was something about it that just wasn't right.

"Christian, do you really think your father typed this? " she asked, her brows furrowed.

It was a print-out. A note, simple and plain.

But as far as Ana could remember, nothing about Carrick Grey was plain and simple.

"I don't know, Ana." He told her." All I know is that something about my mother's explanation of what happened to my dad wasn't right."

"I agree" Ana admitted." Tell me again what she told you?"

"She said that my dad came home that afternoon to say good bye." He explained." That she tried to stop him from leaving, but he refused. That there was a struggle between her and my father, the statue fell, and it broke… that was the loud thud that you and I heard..."

"I assume that you don't believe her?"

He shook his head." No, I don't…" Christian replied." I have replayed that conversation between my mom and me a hundred times, and every time I come to the same conclusion: she wasn't being completely truthful…"

"Do you think, you having these "abilities" was the reason that your father left?" Ana asked." You know, the things you do what others can't, like putting out fires with your mind?"

The last sentence was more of a whisper.

Christian shook his head in response. "Maybe, maybe not. I don't know." He replied." All I know is that my mom didn't tell me the whole truth then, and I'm pretty sure she won't tell me the whole truth now…"

"Maybe Gail knows more about it." Ana pointed out." I remember the look in her eyes, when she brought me home that day."

"Did Gail tell you something?" Christian questioned, while giving Ana a hopeful look.

"No, I'm sorry… I tried though." Ana told him." I asked her what happened and she said that it was better that I didn't know."

"Damn it! Why are all the people in my life so secretive?!" he shouted, and began to pace the living room.

"Well, if you don't trust your mom to tell you the truth, then I think Gail would be the person to ask, Christian…"

"But I don't know where she is!" he pointed out.

"Have you tried her cell?"

"Of course I have, Ana…" Christian replied." I tried calling her more than twenty times or so, and I texted her a bunch of times too"

"No reply?"

"No reply" he told her, and then placed his head in his hands.

"Christian, don't you dare give up, OK?"

"I just don't know what to do, Ana…" he said." Gail's the only one who could shed some light on my father's disappearance, and maybe she knows about my 'abilities'. There are only 2 people in this world that I trust. You and Gail… no one else…"

She gave him a sad smile in response." It's sad that you can't trust your own mother…"

"Well, that's all on her… not me!"

"OK, uhmm… before Gail left, didn't she leave anything for you? Did she call or texted you, before leaving?"

"No… she didn't." Christian replied." I went through her desk and closet though, and I looked for a clue that might help me find her"

"But no luck?"

"No luck at all… nothing." he told Ana." Why didn't she tell me that she was leaving? I thought that our bond was so tight… I just don't understand why she would leave so sudden, and without a trace"

It was then, when Ana remembered receiving a text message from Gail." Holy shit!" she shouted, and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What? What is it?" Christian asked.

Now Ana was the one who was pacing the living room.

"On the night of the fire, I received a text message from Gail!" Ana confessed.

"Wait… what? You did? Why are you telling me this just now?" Christian asked, while giving her an accusing look." What did the text say, Ana?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Didn't you read it?" he asked impatiently.

"I didn't read it, because Kate and the girls dragged me to the dance floor, remember?" She explained." I was just about to, but then the girls grabbed me and after that…"

"The fire happened" Christian finished for her.

"Exactly… and it was there where I lost my phone."

"Fuck!" Christian cursed, and clenched his hands into fists." How will I get answers, if we can't find her?!"

"Let's look for it."

Christian locked eyes with Ana, his brows furrowed." At the club? But the building is condemned." He pointed out." It's unsafe, Ana…"

"Do you want to find Gail? Don't you want to know more about what you can 'do'?" Ana questioned.

"Of course I do"

"Then we should find my phone… maybe she texted me a clue. Maybe it can help us find her…" she said convincing.

"Yes, maybe she did, huh?" he replied, his face lighting up.

"So, what are you waiting for" Ana asked, and began to drag him towards the front door. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes, now…"

"Aren't you grounded?" he asked, and smiled, an eye brow raised.

"Aren't you? Shut up and let's go, OK?" she commanded.

"Your mom is so gonna ground you for eternity after this…"

"I don't care…" she replied with a smile on her face." It's for you, Christian. I'd do anything for my best friend…"

As those words reached his ears, he had to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Thank you" he replied, and squeezed her hand lightly." Let's go"

.

* * *

.

.

… **On the other side of the country…**

**.**

**.**

Grace was sitting in a café, while drinking a cup of coffee, and thought about the past.

She met Carrick, when she was 21 years old. Grace found out about her magic powers, when she was 17 and was scared to death at first. But the more she trained and got help by the elders, she got better at controlling it. Her greatest fear was not finding someone that could accept her. Her dad walked out on her mother, when Grace was 2 years of age, because he couldn't handle it.

And when she met Carrick, she felt like the happiest girl in the world. He was kind and a real gentleman. However, her mother warned her that she had to be very careful when picking the one that she wanted to be with.

The following year they got engaged and then they got married. And after eight months, she and Carrick were blessed with a beautiful, healthy baby boy. Their life was complete, and she felt invincible.

However, when Christian was three years old, Grace's mother found out something about Carrick. She begged her daughter to leave her husband, before things would turn badly for Christian and her.

_*Flashback*_

"**_You have to leave him, Grace!" her mother said._**

"**_I will tell him about me and he will accept me, mom. He loves me." Grace replied, as tears streamed down her face._**

"**_No, he is one of them. If he finds out, they will take Christian away from you and then they'll break you to the point that you will beg for death!" Grace's mother shouted, while tears pooled in her eyes._**

"**_I agree with your mother, Grace. Listen to her…" Elena Lincoln said. _**

**_She was leader of the coven._**

"**_No, Carrick would never do that to me." Grace said stubbornly. _**

"**_You will never see your son again. Are you willing to take that chance?" Elena spat at her. _**

"**_No, I love him… I love Carrick too much to leave him." _**

"**_He is a witch hunter, Grace! They're our mortal enemy... they have been for over three hundred years!" Elena said, her voice low, and grabbed her by her wrist." Please, take your son while you still can, and leave our enemy, before he kills you!"_**

**_._**

_*End of Flashback*_

_._

_._

_The both of them tried to convince Grace to leave, but she stood her ground._

_It was then, when she decided to stop using her magical powers. She didn't go to the meetings anymore and broke contact with her family and friends. _

_She turned her back on her kind and on her mother. She didn't speak to her mom for years._

_Once, Carrick asked why Grace didn't go to her mom's anymore. She told him that they had a falling out and that she didn't want to talk about it. In time, he didn't bring up the subject anymore, because he didn't get any answers from her anyway. Carrick tried time after time and gave it up eventually._

_She did everything in her power to keep her magic from him, because of Christian. She had to protect him. _

_Grace had a good life with Carrick and intended on keeping it. He came from a good and wealthy family, so she held onto him with all that she had._

_Little did she know that she gave up her own kind and family for a man that would betray her one day…_

"Mrs. Grey." She heard a voice say, taking her out of her deep thoughts.

She looked up, and saw a familiar face." Taylor, I'm so glad you came."

"Of course, anything for you, Mrs. Grey." He replied." It's not every day that I can return the favor. You saved my life once, and I'll never forget that…"

"OK. You want to return the favor?" Grace said." Then help me find Gail..."

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading my work and for reviewing. :)

Till the next one,

J


	8. Her last known address

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Her last known address**

**.**

* * *

***Two days later***

**.**

**.**

After locking up the house, Christian slid behind the wheel of his car. His heart was pounding inside his chest, because of the excitement. He and Ana went to the burned-down club that day, where she lost her phone, but they were unsuccessful. No matter how hard they searched, they were unable to retrieve it.

That's when Ana lost hope at finding Gail. However, Christian had a plan. He knew someone who knew a hacker. Maybe that hacker-guy could help them find Gail. How? By locating the origin of the last cell tower that provided her cell phone with a signal. Well, that quickly turned Ana's frown upside down. As he drove out of the driveway of the mansion, Christian felt a rush of adrenaline through his whole body.

He was afraid of course of what he will discover about himself, but he had to know more. He had to ask Gail. First, he went to the grocery store to get snacks and drinks for the road, and after he went to pick up Ana. A smile graced his handsome face, as he thought of his best friend. He was so glad she was going along with him on this trip, looking forward to rekindle their friendship. He wanted to catch up on all the years they missed with each other. .

**.**

**.**

**~ Meanwhile at Macy's ~ .**

Ana sat at one of the booths, and waited for Christian. While drinking her coke, she nervously tapped at the table, her heart racing. Was she really going on a road trip with Christian? So exciting and scary at the same time.

No matter what they'll discover about him, Ana knew that she had his back one hundred percent. The night before, she had packed her bags for the trip and half an hour ago she left a note for her mother and a message on the answering machine. Ana knew that her mom was going to be very angry at her, but she really had no choice.

She was determined to help her best friend to find answers. Ana knew that he had abilities, supernatural ones, and yet she trusted him with every fiber of her being. And... most importantly, she was not even afraid of him. She was suddenly taken out of her thoughts by a beeping sound. It was a text message from Kate, asking if she was sure about this road trip.

Well, Ana replied with a short answer: YES.

She told Kate a dozen times already that she would call her mother every single day. As she waited for Christian to arrive, Ana couldn't help thinking about their friendship. Obviously, they had some great times together. He acted like the bad boy in school, but that was just an act. Ana knew him better than anyone.

When you got to know him, the real Christian, you'll experience a whole different person. He was gentle, kind and sweet. Well, if he wanted to be. Ana was still in deep thought, when she heard someone clear his throat.

It was Christian. "Ana, are you ready to go?" she heard him say.

.

.

"Where will we meet up with this hacker-guy?" Ana asked, the moment they rode out of their hometown.

"In Sherwood" Christian answered, his eyes fixed on the road ahead." Jeff, my friend who knows this computer genius, will text us the time and place tomorrow"

Ana bit her lip, and sighed deeply." Kate and the others think I'm crazy for going on this road trip with you" she uttered." They think the only reason why I'm doing this is because I've got a _thing_ for you"

At hearing that, Christian burst out into laughter." Seriously?" he asked, and shook his head." We've known each other all our lives… we're just best friends"

"I know!" Ana countered, and made a geeky laughing sound." That's what I told them… you're my best friend. Nothing more"

"They're seeing things that aren't there…"

"That's what I said!" Ana remarked, and grabbed a bag of chips from the back seat." Anyway, my mom's so gonna freak out, when she hears my message"

"Already regretting it, Ana banana?" Christian teased, and locked eyes with her for a few moments.

She shook her head in response." Nope. I'm where I'm supposed to be right now"

"Good" he answered, and concentrated on the road again, while a small smile played at his lips.

My friend… my best friend. I've got her back.

"Want some chips?"

.

.

They've been driving for three hours, when Christian felt his stomach growl.

'Damn. I'm hungry' he thought.

He skipped breakfast this morning, because he wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible. Christian had eaten some of the snacks that he brought, but he was still hungry. So, he decided to make a stop and have lunch.

"Ana, are you hungry?" he asked, and threw a quick glance at her.

She was listening to music, and singing along.

"Yes, I'd like a juicy burger, please"

Christian was surprised she said that." Really? Didn't you say the other day that you were on a diet?" he questioned.

"Well… I _was_ on a diet, but we're on the road now." Ana said, and winked at him." The burger's gonna give me the strength that I need for this 'adventure'."

"What a weak excuse to have a cheat day, Steele" he remarked, making Ana narrow her eyes.

"Hey, don't come between a girl and her food" Ana warned." You'll so regret it, Grey"

Christian laughed in response, and looked at his best friend." Don't get so worked up about it, Ana… just teasing you"

Ana rolled her eyes at him, and said." I can already taste that burger…"

He shook his head at that." Steele, when we get home, I'm gonna make sure you get fed properly every single day"

And that was a promise…

.

.

.

At the cozy diner, Ana and Christian had a nice lunch together. They reminisced about what happened years ago. Well, some stories they told each other, made the other laugh till their stomach hurt.

Ana talked about things she experienced with Kate and the other girls. She told Christian stuff that she never would tell another guy, not even her own mother, but she did tell it to Christian without hesitation.

It warmed his heart, knowing that Ana felt comfortable enough with him to tell him such things.

During their falling out, Ana always felt so excluded when she saw Christian with his friends, wishing that the two of them were still friends. And now?

Well, he told her everything about the things he and Luke did. Everything!

At one point, Christian grabbed her hand and squeezed it." Thank you for coming along" he said, his throat closing up." You don't know how much this means to me, Ana"

She smiled at him and squeezed back." I've got your back, always"

.

.

_**~ Hours later ~**_

.

It was getting really late, and so at one point Christian decided to stop and rest at a motel. The moment the next one came into sight, he said." We're gonna rent two rooms at this motel, Ana"

However, he didn't receive a response. That's when he looked over to his side, and saw that she had fallen asleep.

"She must be exhausted" he whispered, and had a sudden urge to brush the shiny lock that had fallen on her face.

He shook that thought off, and parked his car. Christian then gently shook her awake." Ana banana... let's get some rest here"

First, she shook her head in response.

"Ana, don't you wanna sleep on a soft bed?"

When she heard that, her eyes opened instantly." I'm awake... I'm awake" she remarked, and lazily stretched her body in her seat." Your car is very comfy"

Christian laughed, and asked." Do you wanna come with?"

She shook her head at that." Nope, I'm waiting right here"

"OK, don't go anywhere" he told her, and went inside the motel.

It was a hassle trying to get the clerk to accept payment. Why? Well, the old man said that they didn't accept credit cards. So, he had to go to an ATM, and withdraw money from it and then finally Christian was able to pay for the 2 rooms.

The corners of Christian's mouth curled upwards into a smile, when he reached the car to get Ana.

She had fallen asleep. Again...

She's so gorgeous.

And this time, he was unable to get her to wake up. No matter what he did, Ana wouldn't budge. He sighed deeply, and then remembered that she used to sleep like a dead person, when they were little. It's no use; she so wasn't going to wake up. So, without hesitation, he picked her up in his arms, and gently carried Ana into one of the rooms that he rented for the night.

His was next to hers of course. Christian laid her on the bed, and took off her shoes and jacket. Also, he covered her with a blanket.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but chuckle softly. Ana really hadn't changed that much. She was still the Ana banana from when they were little.

After making sure that she was tucked in well, he turned on the air conditioning and locked the room using the spare key.

He placed hers on the night stand with a note, explaining how she ended up tucked in a strange bed.

Christian then went to the room next to Ana's, took a shower and went straight to bed. The second his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep instantly.

Yup, he didn't realize it, but he was exhausted too.

.

.

The next morning, Ana woke up with a jolt. At first, she didn't know where she was.

"Where the hell am I?" she said softly, while her eyes scanned the place.

"Oohh... the road trip with Christian" she whispered, realizing where she must be, when her eyes landed on her luggage.

All three suitcases were in the middle of the room.

Ana smiled widely, because he had brought every single bag in her room! Well, she only needed one, but she guessed he didn't know which one.

"Such a sweetheart" she said softly.

Then Ana jumped out of bed, and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower.

.

.

**_~ Meanwhile ~_**

.

Christian was awoken by his phone ringing loudly.

"Hello"

"Grey, how you doing man?" the man from the other side of the line said.

"Doing OK... how are you, Jeff?"

"Doing fine, buddy."

"Where are we gonna meet? I thought you were gonna text me the time and place" Christian said.

"I've got something better for you, Grey…"

Well, that made him sit up with a jolt." How better?"

"Well, my 'friend', you know the genius one, he was able to retrieve much more."

"How much more?"

"Grey, he not only was able to find out the last cell tower that provided your maid's cell phone with a signal, but he also was able to get her last known address"

Well, that made Christian's mouth fall open." Seriously? How?"

"Come on, dude!" Jeff said into the phone." My genius friend's not gonna say... what he's doing is illegal BTW..."

"OK, OK... where are we meeting up?" Christian asked.

Jeff let out a deep sigh in response." Sorry, man... no can do." he told Christian." I wanted to catch up, but something came up"

"What? Aren't you gonna help me?" Christian said, feeling so disappointed.

"Of course, buddy." he heard Jeff say." He just texted you her last known address."

"Thank you! Thank you so much, man!" Christian said, feeling relief washing over him.

He HAD to find Gail! She was the only one who could tell him about his 'abilities'...

.

.

.

Christian was just about to walk towards the bathroom, when he heard a soft knock on the motel room door.

"Hellooo" he heard Ana say." You in there?"

It was Ana. She must've read the note that he left her the night before, telling her that his room was next to hers.

With a towel wrapped around his neck, he went to open the door.

"Morning, sleepy head." She said, and placed a hand on her hip. She looked kinda annoyed.

"Morning, Steele." he commented." You couldn't let me sleep in, could you?"

"Nope. I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse." Ana pointed out." Go get ready, I will wait for you in your room, okay?"

"Yes, mom." he teased, making her roll her eyes at him. Then she took a seat on his bed.

Christian grabbed some clothes from his suitcase, and went straight to the bathroom.

As the warm water fell onto his body, he couldn't help thinking about her. It was kind of weird that he was here in the shower, while Ana was sitting on his bed.

His mind suddenly wondered some place perverted. 'Wouldn't it be nice if she was here with me in the shower?' he shamelessly thought.

FUCK... That came out of nowhere!

But right after that thought, he scolded himself.' What is WRONG with me? She is my best friend! I'm so losing it!'

"If you are not done in 10 minutes, I'm so going to get breakfast on my own, Christian!" he heard Ana say, making him feel so fucking embarrassed... AND guilty.

"She's your best friend, dude!" he scolded himself, and then got out of the shower.

After precisely ten minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in comfy jeans and a plain Polo shirt.

"Finally!" he heard Ana say, and then she got up from the bed.

"Come on, Steele. Let's go get you some breakfast, before you kill me over it." Christian jokingly said.

"Yes, let's go." she countered." I'm starving!"

.

.

.

The two of them were having breakfast, when Ana told him about her conversation with her mother.

"She's so freaking pissed, Christian" she told him, and took a bite from her pie." When I woke up, I saw 10 missed calls on my phone, so I called her."

"And?"

She let out a deep breath in response." She nearly bit my head off..." she said, while tears pooled in her beautiful eyes.

"You wanna go back home?" he questioned without hesitation.

She shook her head at that." No, Christian... we're doing this." Ana told him." We're gonna find Gail and then she'll tell you everything you need to know"

"But, Ana"

"No buts... I'm not gonna let you down."

"You're not"

"Christian... we will not return home, before finding out more about you..." She said, and gave him a stern look." We're doing this"

Well, it was then when he stopped talking about going back home.

Why? Because Ana was stubborn like that. If she got something in her head, no one... literally nobody could change her mind about it.

So, Christian deliberately changed the subject and told her everything about Jeff's phone call.

.

.

After breakfast, the two of them paid the waitress and got up from the booth.

The woman was older, and she looked at Ana and Christian with a wide smile on her face.

"Have a good day, ma'am" Christian said.

The waitress nodded, and said." Thank you... and may I add, you two really look in love. I think you are a beautiful couple."

At hearing that, Ana and Christian both were at a loss for words. They instantly looked at each other, and then simultaneously shook their heads.

"No, we are not a couple" he said softly, but the waitress already walked away from them.

"So... that was awkward." Ana remarked, and began to burst out into laughter.

"Yes, that was." he agreed, and nodded." She so was seeing things that aren't there."

"I know, right?!" she agreed, and they both walked back towards the car, still laughing about what the older woman said.

.

.

.

**~ The next day~**

.

.

They were on the road, and the radio was on. At one point they both were singing along to a nice song.

"With me" by Sum 41.

Ana looked over to her side, and watched Christian. He looked kind of carefree. She hadn't seen this look on his face in a long time.

Well, seeing him so happy, made her feel happy too.

'I so hope we will find Gail' were the words that swirled around in her head, while singing and looking at her best friend.

He so needed to find answers. ASAP!

Ana knew that it wasn't going to be easy finding her, but she had this feeling that once they've found her, Gail would be able to help Christian handle his "abilities".

What happened that day, years ago, still haunted Ana... But, she could feel it in her bones that they finally were going to solve the mystery of what happened to Carrick Grey, as soon as Gail was found.

While Christian was driving, she threw a quick glance at him, admiring his singing voice. Ana's eyes then all of a sudden went straight down towards his lips.

'Wouldn't it be nice to kiss those?' she thought, and just as that thought came up, she instantly kicked herself mentally.

'What's wrong with me?! He's my best friend! Why would I even think about wanting to kiss him?!'

Ana was truly shocked... where did that thought come from?!

'There _seriously_ must be something wrong with me!' she scolded herself, and then went on blaming that perverted thought on the trip and the song that was playing.

.

.

.

In total, they've been driving for 6 days, when they finally arrived at their destination.

It was a small town with only 5037 residents. Well, that's what Ana read.

This was the town where Gail was spotted last by the hacker.

"I really hope that she's still here" Ana heard Christian say, his voice shaky.

He was on pin and needles, praying that they would find Gail here.

"Me too, Christian..." she replied, and squeezed him on his upper arm for a moment." I know that finding her would mean the world to you"

He nodded in response." The hacker had texted this address to me... she lives in this small town, Ana"

.

.

.

People here were very friendly, especially to tourists.

There was no motel in this town, but a small and very cute Bed and Breakfast.

They checked in, and paid for 2 rooms next to each other. The place where they stayed was very nice, and the food was amazing. Christian really didn't want to stop eating. At one point Ana even began teasing him, saying that she almost could see his six pack disappear.

Obviously she was lying; his abs will always be that hot.

'Fuck... here I am again, having perverted thoughts of Christian?!' she thought.

Ana so wanted to clobber herself for it.

"What's up, Steele?" Christian questioned, when he noticed the flustered look on Ana's face.

"Nothing..." She lied and acted dumb about it." Absolutely nothing"

.

.

.

After a late lunch, they got into the car and drove to Gail's last known address. It was late in the afternoon, when they arrived there.

They stopped in front of the house, and walked to the front door. Christian immediately went for the doorbell and rang it.

However, nobody came to open it. They waited for about 20 minutes, and then he told Ana that it would be wise to return the next day.

It was then, when Ana noticed that the front door wasn't locked. "Christian, let's go inside and investigate" she said.

Christian shook his head, and gave her a disapproving look." No"

"Come on..." Ana said." We can check it out now you know. She obviously wasn't home, but she will come back, right?"

"No, Ana... I don't want us to get in trouble, okay?" he told her, his voice stern." I won't deliberately put you in danger"

"We won't be in trouble" Ana insisted." We just have to make sure that we don't get caught."

He rolled his eyes at her, but she ignored him and went inside anyway.

"Ana! No... don't!" he said, but it was no use.

She was in the house already.

He groaned aloud, and went in after her of course.

The place was huge!

"Did Gail own this house?" Ana asked, and looked around, her eyes almost popping out their eye sockets.

"I have no idea" she heard him say. He was surprised too.

The living room was decorated well. The couch and the rest of the furniture were black and the curtains were white.

"Let's go upstairs" Ana said, and so they went.

And just as they walked into the first room, they both heard a car outside.

OH GOD.

"Is it Gail?" Ana asked.

"Let's go see..." Christian commented, and so he walked first.

However, he stopped in his tracks with a start, and with fear in his eyes, he motioned Ana to go back into the first bedroom.

"It's NOT Gail..." He whispered, and then grabbed her by her hand.

"Who is it then?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"I don't know, but I saw four men and they all carried a gun!" Christian said in a hush tone." One of them even had a crossbow with him…"

Ana heard in his voice that he was afraid...

Well, Ana got scared too! She began to shake like a leaf, tears pooling in her eyes.

She was absolutely terrified!

"Christian, wh- what are we going to do?!" she whispered, as they both heard how the men were coming up the stairs... in the direction of the first room!

* * *

_**Note: Thank you so much for reading my work, and reviewing!**_

**You are awesome. :) **

**Till the next one,**

**J**


	9. Control your powers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**. Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

**In this story, Ana and Christian are both 17.**

.. 💖💖

* * *

**x**

**Control your powers**

...

* * *

_._

_"Christian, wh- what are we going to do?!" she whispered, as they both heard how the men were coming up the stairs... in the direction of the first room!_

"We should hide from them now, Ana..." He whispered, and squeezed her hand.

They frantically searched for a hiding place in the room, and fortunately were able to find a huge closet.

"In there" Christian told her, and that's when they both got inside of it.

"We have to be very quiet, okay?" he pleaded.

Ana nodded, because she was too scared to answer him.

At one point, the of them heard the men talking to each other. They were saying that Gail was gone.

It seemed that they were looking for something or they just wanted to trash the place for some kind of reason. Ana heard heard glass breaking and furniture turned over.

And then the inevitable happened! Christian heard footsteps coming towards the closet, and instead of fear, he felt a sudden power take over him.

It felt dark and grim, something that terrified him more than getting caught.

Ana noticed it, and also felt how the temperature of his hand changed from warm to cold, making her shiver all over.

"Christian, please stop it" She pleaded.

He didn't respond, so she squeezed his hand oh so tightly. If she was stronger, she probably would've broken his fingers.

He was in trance! OH MY GOD...

Christian watched how Ana tried to bring him back from where he was in his mind...

However, he was not strong enough to fight what was happening to him.

"Try to control it" he heard her say, but all he felt was rage and darkness.

A voice inside his head told him to protect her... protect Ana.

"Whatever it takes" were the words that tumbled from his lips, and opened the palms of his hands.

A strong energy surrounded him, his gray eyes turning black.

"Christian... please stop this"

While tears pooled in her eyes, she kept pleading." Try to control your powers"

At one point, a tear rolled down her cheek, and that's when Christian was able to shut off that dark power with all his might!

As she noticed how his eyes turned gray again, Ana smiled through her tears, relieved that they overcame one problem...

But now they had to face who was coming their way. SHIT.

"Don't worry" Christian whispered, and grabbed her hand even tighter.

They were both leaning on the closet wall, and while they both heard footsteps nearing the door of the closet, they all of a sudden fell backwards!

Ana was just about to scream, but Christian was fast and placed a hand over her mouth." Please, be quiet"

She nodded in response, and that's when he took his hand off of her mouth.

In a flash, they both got up and the "wall" closed again. Ana was still in shock, attempting to process that literally minutes before, Christian had to battle the powers within him." Where are we?" she asked, her voice trembling heavily, and her hands shaking.

After observing their surroundings, he finally spoke." I think that we're in a secret room... Gail's secret room?"

Ana agreed on that." Looks like it."

There was a big glass table in the middle of the room, and as Christian's eyes landed on it, his mouth dropped to the floor. There were a lot of photos of his mother, Gail and a bunch of other people he didn't know.

They were in some kind of meeting, an older blonde woman sitting at the head of the table.

WTF?! Who were they? What kind of meeting was this?! What were my mom and Gail into?!

As a dozen questions plagued him, Ana whispered." Do you think those men will find us in here?"

He shook his head in response." No, I think we'll be safe in here" he replied, and grabbed two photos.

One was of Gail and his mom and second was the one with the older blonde woman on it.

There was something familiar about her, but he couldn't figure out from where he knew her. However, his gut did tell him that she was an important person of the whole group.

"Can you put it in your bag, Steele?" he asked.

"Of course... evidence, right?" she replied, and then they both went on searching for more clues that could help them figure things out.

However, they reached a dead end and were unable to find more clues regarding Gail's whereabouts. But fortunately there was a white board on the wall and on it was written: 'Safe houses'.

There were three. Christian wrote all three addresses down and then they waited.

Even after they were done searching, they stayed in the secret room for at least two more hours till they were sure that the coast was clear.

Christian listened carefully, and when he was certain that they weren't in the house any longer, he and Ana walked down the stairs and into the living room.

They both walked with huge strides towards Christian's car, and sped away from the house, even driving above the limit.

Only when they had reached her room in the Bed and Breakfast and locked the door behind them, Ana was able to breathe properly. They silently sat on the bed, looking at each other without saying a word for a while.

At one point Ana couldn't take it any longer, and that's when tears began to run down her pretty face.

"Steele..." Christian said and grabbed both her hands." It's gonna be OK..."

"What are we going to do, Christian?" She asked softly, while frantically wiping away her tears.

"If you want to go back home, it is fine with me, Ana..." he replied, and gave her a small smile." I understand... it's getting dangerous"

"No, I've made up my mind, Christian Grey" she insisted, her voice stern." I promised that I was going to come along and help you... and that's exactly what I intend to do."

He tried to convince her otherwise, but she stood her ground no matter what he said.

She was _that_ stubborn...

"Why in the hell were those men after Gail, and why were there pictures of your mom in that house? So creepy" Ana asked, her voice shaky.

"I don't know, Ana... I really don't." he replied." They also had weapons with them! Were they planning on harming Gail? But why? And the "Safe Houses"? What's up with that?"

They both were asking questions neither of them had answers to.

Then he said. "I bet Gail is heading for one of those safe houses..."

"I guess so." Ana replied.

"The more we dig into this, the more questions we get instead of answers." he pointed out, and grabbed something to drink from the fridge." It's really getting on my nerves!"

"Christian?"

"Yes?"

"What happened, when we were inside the closet? Your 'abilities' were surfacing" Ana said carefully.

He sighed deeply, and locked eyes with her." I don't know what came over me, Ana..." he explained." It was like this uhum... this power or energy, it wanted to take over me..."

"Why?"

He took a swig from his coke, and broke eye contact." To protect y... us I think..." he whispered, while still avoiding eye contact with her." I believe it surfaces, when we're in danger..."

Ana got up, and closed the gap between them." But you were unable to control those powers of yours..." she said, and locked eyes with him.

"I know... and I'm sorry. Thanks for helping me though..." he said, and cupped her face." You're a true friend, Steele..."

She gave him a sad smile in response." I've got your back... always"

"If my powers are getting out of my control, this means one thing." Christian said.

"We need to find Gail ASAP..." The both of them said in unison.

.

.

.

The next morning, Ana woke up with something warm wrapped around her waist. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw that it was Christian's arm.

Hmmmm... It felt nice and she so wanted to stay like this forever.

OH SHIT... Seriously?!

At this point, Ana was wide awake and wanted to get out of bed. She HAD to! No matter how hard she tried though, Christian held her even tighter.

As her eyes landed on him, she noticed the look on his face while he was asleep.

He was smiling...

'Well, if he doesn't let me go, then... then I'll just look at him.' Ana thought, while studying every feature of his handsome face.

Fact: God must've spent a little more time on him, cause he was a beautiful, beautiful boy...

It wasn't fair that he looked like this. Not only did he have a hot body, he also had a face of an angel. His hair was messy and his skin tone was just flawless. Ana tried tanning once, but she only ended up getting burned instead. It just isn't fair that someone could look like this... Gosh, his jaw line could literally cut glass... like _literally_.

At a certain point Ana let out a deep, dreamy breath, and looked at her surroundings. The sun was shining through the windows, and she heard the birds singing a happy tune.

His room was a freaking MESS. How can he live in this pigsty! There were clothes and his stuff scattered on the floor. He hasn't changed at all. When they were little, she used to clean up his bedroom, because he was messy and she was the opposite. Ana was very organized, and her bedroom was always neat and clean.

"Christian Grey... when will you change?" she whispered, and wondered how she ended up in his bed.

Oohhh, now she remembered. The evening before, she was still on edge and afraid, because of what happened at Gail's house. Christian then offered to sleep on the floor, but she insisted that the bed was big enough for the two of them. YUP... That's how it went and now she was stuck in his arms...

Great.

'His warm, strong arms' were the words that swirled around in her head, and then she felt Christian shift on the bed, slowly opening his eyes.

Ana was smiling, and said." Christian, can you let me go now? Cause I REALLY need to pee..."

.

.

.

An hour later, Ana and Christian were on the road again. They had breakfast at the B & B, and were on their way to safe house number 1.

"So, Steele. Are you really sure that you want to help me find Gail?" Christian asked, his brows furrowed, and eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Yes" was the answer he received.

Ana knew that he was just trying to keep her from harm. But the thing is, if she went back home, who would keep HIM from harm?

In response, Christian nodded, but didn't say anything back.

Ana looked at him, and wondered what he was thinking right now. He was unusually quiet.

Well, at that moment one of her favorite songs was playing on the radio.

It was "You make me feel" by Cobra Starship. She sang along to it, and enjoyed the car ride, attempting to ignore Christian's changed mood.

"Sing with me" she asked, but he shook his head in response.

Christian was quiet, because he was worried.

He was worried about Ana...

'I hope that we won't have any trouble finding Gail like we did last time.' he thought, and let out a deep breath.' I don't want to put Ana in any danger. I don't know what I would do, if anything happened to her.'

As those thoughts bounced inside his head, Christian all of a sudden felt that overwhelming power once again...

Fuck.

* * *

**_Note: Thank you so much for reading my work. :) _**

**_Leave me a comment?_**

**Till the next one,**

**J**


	10. Do you know her?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

.. 💖

. Genre: Romance/ Supernatural

In this story, Ana and Christian are both 17.

* * *

**x**

**Do you know her?**

_..._

* * *

_As those thoughts bounced inside his head, Christian all of a sudden felt that overwhelming power once again..._

_Fuck._

_._

_._

**_... Five days later ..._**

**_._**

At the moment Ana was driving, while Christian looked out the window. He was on edge, and couldn't wait to find Gail or someone else that could help him control

his powers. He needed them pronto. Why? Cause the last time he felt that overwhelming power, he almost crashed the car.

Fortunately, Ana was with him to calm him down. But the thing is, she won't always be with him all the time. So, yes. He needed help ASAP.

He was really worried about his situation, and yet when his eyes landed on Ana, he couldn't help but smile.

She was singing along to a song, and driving. It was 'She doesn't mind' by Sean Paul.

"Sing with me" she said, but he refused, and laughed.

During their 5 day trip, Ana and Christian talked a lot. The topics of conversation? Anything and everything.

For example, about their plans for the future. She wanted to go to college after high school. She wanted to study fashion. Christian knew that she owned a lot of outfits, and that she was addicted to shopping. However, he didn't know that she was interested in designing clothes.

"Wow, I never thought that piqued your interest, Steele"

She rolled her eyes at him." There's a lot about me you don't know, huh?" she replied." What about you? What are you interested in?"

At hearing her question, Christian hesitated for a second. He hadn't told anyone about this.

"Well?" she asked, and raised an eye brow." I have told you mine, now tell me yours... it's only fair"

He sighed deeply in response." OK, if you insist... I wanna go to art school"

Ana was surprised." Seriously?" she said." I would never have guessed. Show me a piece? Please?"

Heat instantly spread towards his cheeks." Nope, not gonna do it" he replied, and shook his head.

"Wanna draw me?" she asked, and gave him a heartwarming smile.

"Get outta here, Steele" he said, and laughed.

"I'm being serious... make a drawing of me" she insisted, making him chuckle. Then all of a sudden his smile froze.

"What is it?" Ana asked, when she noticed it.

"With all of this going on with me, having these 'abilities', I'm not sure if the coming years can go as I had planned."

The look on his face, made Ana's heart sink into her chest." Hey, there's always a solution" She said, and placed a hand on his for a moment." We'll get through this, and then you can become a very successful artist... and draw or paint me"

As those words reached his ears, he locked eyes with Ana and smiled.

"Well, there it is! He's smiling again" Ana said, and then began to sing.

"Thanks" he told her." I really needed to hear that."

She smiled from ear to ear, and winked at him.

"So, can I see some of your designs?" he asked, making Ana give him the side-eye.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I want to see them"

"Fine" she said." My tablet's in that white bag... grab it, will you?"

He did, and as he scrolled through the files, Christian kept saying that they were nice.

"I love this one" he told Ana, and showed her a pretty, green summer dress." This will be perfect for you..."

As she heard him say that, she smiled and said." That's my fave also"

They were still talking about college, when a big sign came into view.

"So we've arrived in Star Baytown" Christian said aloud." Population 1900"

"Now this is a small town" he heard Ana say.

"Yup, no wonder the 'Safe House' is here." Christian pointed out.

Indeed. This was the perfect place to have a 'safe house'. The town had only one of everything. For example, there was one store, one diner, one baker, etc.

"I'm hungry" Ana announced.

"Me too" he told her." Let's have lunch there"

Ana nodded, and then parked the car. After locking the doors, they both walked in the direction of the only diner in town.

The food was absolutely delicious though. Well, that was something Ana nor Christian expected.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" He said, as they peacefully ate their wonderful meal.

.

.

After lunch, approximately an hour later, Ana and Christian decided to go and try to find Gail immediately. He had checked the address of the first 'safe house' on the map, and then went on their way.

"This town is really small" Ana uttered, while she scanned their surroundings with her eyes.

"I know" he replied. As he said it, they both noticed another car passing theirs in the opposite direction.

"Hmmm" Christian said, while furrowing his brows, and because the street was narrow, he was able to see the driver.

Ana bit her lip, and scrunched her brows together." Do we know him from somewhere?" she questioned, and it was then, when it dawned on Christian who the guy was.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed." The man driving that black car was also on one of the photos that we've seen at Gail's place!"

Ana gasped softly." Now I remember... in that one photo he was standing together with your mom and Gail." she countered, and without a thought she made a U-turn and began following the man." So that meant that he knew your mom and Gail"

"Ana, wait." Christian said all of a sudden." Stop following him"

"What?! Why?" she replied, her eyes still fixed on the road." I don't wanna lose the guy... he probably has answers for you, Christian."

"Can you stop the car, please?" he asked." I'll explain"

So she did as he requested, and pulled over." OK, I'm listening" she said, and locked eyes with Christian.

"I have a plan"

"I'm listening" she said, and kept her eyes on him.

"We don't know much about what my mom and Gail were into. Right?"

"Right" she agreed.

"So, we don't know how this man will react to us, if we follow him like two crazy people and then ambush him with questions."he pointed out.

"Agreed... OK, tell me your plan then"

.

.

Instead of following the man, Ana started the car and drove in the direction of the 'safe house.'

When they arrived at their destination, they noticed a neighbor mowing the lawn.

"Whoah! This is the safe house?" Ana uttered, while scanning their surroundings." It looks deserted"

They both stepped out of the car, and then rang the bell.

However, nobody answered.

"What should we do?" Ana whispered." It's not like the other address, where we can go inside the house without others noticing, and look for clues..."

In response, he ran a hand through his hair, his brows furrowed." I wasn't expecting the neighbor"

While they stood in front of the entrance still, someone cleared their throat." May I help you with something?"

Ana and Christian turned their heads, and saw that it was the man who not so long ago was mowing the lawn.

Christian smiled, and asked." Yes, can you tell me where the owner of this house is?"

"Do you know Jose?" he asked.

"Yes, we are friends. I was passing through, when I remembered that he lived here." Christian lied." We decided to pay him a visit, and surprise him."

He and Ana both put the biggest smiles on their face, hoping that the neighbor would believe Christian's story"

"That's nice of you kids." the neighbor said, and smiled also." You two seem like nice people; I'll help you... Is she your girlfriend?"

At hearing that, Ana wanted to reply, but before she could say anything, Christian answered." Yes, she is."

"Nice couple" the man said, and then gave them the name and address where Jose works.

"Thank you a lot, Mr."

"He usually starts work around 8 PM." the neighbor added.

"Thanks again" Ana said, and then they drove away from the 'Safe House'.

.

.

.

"I wonder what Jose does for a living." Christian remarked, while checking the address of Jose's workplace on the map.

When he found it, he instructed Ana how to get there. But first, they had to find a place to stay for the night. They found a cute, little Inn online and drove there.

"Hey, Steele... why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" Christian asked, when he noticed that she wasn't singing along to the songs anymore." Also, why do you have a frown on your face?"

In response, Ana rolled her eyes at him." You don't know?!" she scolded him." Seriously?"

"I really don't... wait, are you angry with me?" he asked." What did I do?"

But just as she was about to reply, a phone rang loudly.

"It's mine" Christian said, and grabbed his phone." Fuck... it's my mom"

"Well, you're busted" Ana mocked, and concentrated on the road, totally ignoring him right now.

"Should I pick up?" he asked.

"I think you should"

"Man! She's been calling me non-stop, and texting, ordering me to come home immediately." he muttered under his breath.

"Just pick up, will you?"

Christian did just that." Hi mom"

"Christian, if you don't get your butt home right this instance, you'll regret it" he heard his mom shout from the other side of the line." No phone, no allowance, no internet, no computer, and no football. Get it?"

Was this her way of convincing him to go home? While listening to his mother, as she scolded and threatened him, he felt so unwanted. And unloved.

Not once, did she ask him why he left, or where he was heading.

"Mom, it's enough" Christian said at one point." Do you have something to tell me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you have a secret... do you have something you're trying to keep from me?" Christian asked, his voice hopeful.

Ana listened at their conversation, and saw the devastation on Christian's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Christian!" he heard her say."Come. home. now"

"Is there something important you wanna tell me, mom?!"

But instead of answering his question, Grace changed the subject." If you come home right now, I'll buy you that expensive car that you want... just come home"

As those words reached his ears, he felt his whole world crumbling down around him, tearing at his heart and soul." I need to do something very important... I will come home, when I've found the answers to my questions... bye, mom"

He then hung up the phone, while attempting to push back the tears." She still acts coldly towards me; always making me feel like I'm just an obligation to her, and that I don't matter"

As those gut-wrenching words reached Ana's ears, she felt her heart sink into her chest." You matter, Christian... of course you matter" she told him, and that's when he let his tears flow.

.

.

_**... A while later ...**_

.

At the moment they were at the diner again, both drinking a soda and having a snack.

"Hey, Christian" Ana said.

"Yes?"

"You alright?" she asked, and squeezed his hand lightly.

"Yeah... I'm used to her giving me the cold shoulder..." he replied, and changed the subject." I wonder if someone here knows this Jose guy?"

He then looked around, wondering who he could ask about the man.

Ana's face lit up, and said." I'll ask her"

She was referring to the waitress.

"Hello, Miss... can I ask you a question?"

"Well, of course, sweetie" the friendly, blonde woman replied." Ask away"

"What kind of place is 'The white Lotus'?" Ana questioned.

"It's a bar, honey." she answered." They only open their doors on the weekends"

And today was Friday...

"Thank you, Miss"

.

.

.

After they finished their drinks and pie, Ana and Christian drove to the little Inn; the only one this town had.

While she drove, Christian remembered that not so long ago, Ana was angry at him. So, he decided to ask her about it.

"Tell me, why did you have a frown on your face not so long ago?" He asked, and caught her gaze.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked, acting all dumb..

"When we drove from the 'Safe House' you had a serious look on your face." Christian pointed out." I then asked you about it, but instead of answering, you got mad at me"

Ana rolled her eyes at that. "Okay, fine... if you insist. Why did you tell Jose's neighbor that I was your girlfriend?" she asked, and gave him a stern look.

"Because, the man was like 40 or 45 years old, and was drooling all over you, Steele." He explained." That's why"

"So what? He is not allowed to look at me?" Ana countered.

Now it was Christian's turn to roll his eyes. "Do you really think that your mom would approve that an old, perverted man looked at you like your some kinda 'snack'?!" He pointed out.

"So, what you're saying is you told him I'm your girlfriend, because of **_my_** mom?" Ana questioned." And no other reason whatsoever?"

He looked her straight in the eyes, and lied without even blinking. "Yes, because of your mom... no other reason, Steele."

Well, in her opinion that was total BS. 'Was he jealous though? No, why would he?' she thought.' He could have any girl he wanted. Why would he want me?'

"You satisfied with my answer, Steele?" he asked, and Ana just nodded, because she didn't have the strength to press the matter.

.

.

Approximately ten minutes later, Ana and Christian checked in at the cute Inn and paid for one room with two beds.

Why? 1. It was cheaper that way. 2. The night before at the B & B, Ana had a nightmare, and requested Christian's presence in the room.

After they had taken a shower and were ready to go out, Christian watched Ana, pondering about their next move.

She noticed it, and asked." Hey, why are you looking at me like that?"

He shook his head, and sighed." Are you really sure that you're okay with going to a bar right now?"

Back at home, she would never go to a bar. It wasn't her scene and her mom would kill her. That, he was sure of.

She nodded in response." Don't worry, Grey." She teased." I'm sure... I wanna go with you."

"But isn't it safer, if you stayed here in the room till I got back?"

"No. I won't let you go alone, okay?" She insisted, and when he realized there was no convincing her to stay, he went over again with her how they were going to approach Jose, and ask about Gail and his mom.

Maybe this Jose guy knew where to find Gail.

"OK. Let's go" Ana told him, and then they got out the room, and locked the door behind them.

.

.

After parking the car, they walked towards their destination.

"The white lotus" Ana read, and they entered the bar.

The moment they were inside, they immediately saw Jose. Ooh, so he was the bartender here.

Christian helped Ana on one of the stools, and that's when Jose noticed the two of them." What are you two teenagers doing in a place like this?"

"We're looking for someone" Christian said." Can you help us?"

"Sure" he replied, while pouring a drink for a customer."I'll do my best"

It was then, when Christian showed him the photo and pointed his finger at Gail." We're searching for this woman..."

As Jose's eyes landed on the photo, he froze, and Christian noticed right away the fear in his eyes.

The bartender shook his head." I'm sorry, but I can't help you" he told them." I haven't seen her for a while."

Christian wasn't satisfied by his answer, and pressed." And what about her?" he said impatiently, while pointing at his mother on the photo." Do you know her?! What's her deal?"

Jose shook his head in response." I'm sorry, but I need a bathroom break now" he replied and walked away from them, his face pale.

"We gotta follow him" Christian told Ana, and that's when they jumped off the bar stool.

"Hey, where's he going?"

It didn't look like the man was going to the bathroom at all! Christian saw that Jose wanted to exit the bar by walking through the backdoor.

Ana and Christian hastily followed him, and as they exited 'The white lotus' via the back door, they both heard someone grunt in pain.

"Oh, God!" Ana uttered, her eyes wide, as she saw that Jose was being attacked by 2 thug-looking, huge men.

"Ana, we have to hide" Christian said, and that's what they did.

No matter what, he would make sure not to put her in harms way. That was Christian's priority.

They both heard Jose scream in pain again, and that's when Christian decided what to do next." I've gotta help him" he whispered, his voice trembling heavily, while squeezing Ana's hand tightly.

He was absolutely terrified!

She agreed, and nodded, too afraid to speak.

At that moment it seemed like time was moving slowly for Christian... Then one of the two thugs grabbed his gun, and pointed it at Jose who was lying defenseless on the ground.

Christian froze, and all of a sudden felt that dark, overwhelming power once more.

"Oh my God... they're going to kill him" he heard Ana say, her voice muffled, as if she was far away.

In response, Christian closed his eyes, and concentrated hard on controlling the power that was coursing through his whole being, only needing a little push to explode!

To him, time moved in a slow pace, even hearing how the thug's gun cocked... Christian's five senses were on overdrive!

It was then, when he opened his eyes, and decided to let his presence known. He exposed himself to those thugs, both his eyes completely dark instead of gray.

"Let. him. go, NOW!" He ordered, making Ana's skin crawl...

* * *

**Note: Hello all, so... what do you think? **

Till the next one,

Be safe.

J


	11. Go back home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

.. 💖

. Genre: Romance/ Supernatural

**In this story, Ana and Christian are both 17.**

* * *

**x**

**Go back home**

**...**

* * *

_._

_It was then, when he opened his eyes, and decided to let his presence known. He exposed himself to those thugs, both his eyes completely dark instead of gray._

_"Let. him. go, NOW!" He ordered, making Ana's skin crawl..._

She watched in horror, as Jose pleaded for his life. Was the man really going to shoot him?! At that point, Ana felt as if she couldn't breathe.

But suddenly, she saw from her hiding spot that the gun flew out of the thug's hand.

And then everything happened so fast. All of a sudden, the thug dropped to the ground, and screamed in pain. He was yelling so loudly that Ana thought he was being shredded to pieces. Her eyes then darted to Christian, and she saw that he was concentrating, sweat drops on his forehead. With open palms, he pushed his powers towards the second man, and the next thing that happened, made Ana's skin crawl. The other man also sank to his knees, while screaming from pain as if his life depended on it.

At one point they both were begging for the pain to stop. It was then, when Jose had gathered his strength and got up. He ran towards them, and with one hand flicked Christian on his forehead, making him stop inflicting pain on those thugs.

"We need to go now!" Jose ordered." Follow me to the 'safe house'."

While driving away from the scene, Ana looked at the two men struggling to get back on their feet.

Finally, when the three of them arrived at their destination, and entered the secret room, Jose began to talk.

"Please, sit down." He said, while pouring himself a glass of whisky.

Christian sat still and looked stunned, still in shock about what he had done...

"I've never felt such a rage before" he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Ana saw tears pooling in his eyes, and grabbed his hand." We're gonna be OK... don't worry"

"Will you explain what is happening to me?" Christian asked, while looking at Jose.

Ana furrowed her brows, when she noticed that Christian didn't look well.

His face had turned really pale.

"You okay?" she questioned, the worry on her face clear.

"Yeah" he replied, and looked at Jose.

He had taken a seat in a chair across from them, and said. "Thank you for saving my life, Christian..."

"How do you know me?" Christian asked, while turning paler by the minute.

"I know about you... I know your mom, Christian." he confessed." You're like her, AND like me"

"And Gail?" Ana whispered.

Jose nodded in response.

Christian shook his head, and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to understand what Jose meant. "Wait... what do you mean, I'm like my mom? What am I?" he asked.

Jose was just about to reply, when he and Ana noticed that Christian was about to faint.

"I d... don't feel goo" he managed to say, and lost consciousness.

"Christian!" was the last thing that he heard, before it went dark before his very eyes.

.

.

.

_**... Hours later ...**_

.

The first thing Christian felt, while attempting to open his eyes, was that agonizing pain throughout his whole body. He still was exhausted, but tried with all his might to open his eyes.

The first thing he saw, was Ana sleeping uncomfortable in the chair next to him.

'Where am I?' he wondered, and scanned the place with his eyes.

OK... the room he was in looked like a hospital room... So, they both were in the hospital.

Relieved that they were safe, Christian carefully tried to sit up. The pain was excruciating, but he bit through it and managed to half-sit on the bed.

"What time was it?" he muttered and threw a glance at his cell phone." Seriously?!"

He was shocked to find out that he had been unconscious for two days!

'Where was Jose?!' he thought.' He has to tell me what I am!'

Christian carefully moved and when his feet hit the ground, he softly tried waking Ana up.

"Ana?" he said, and that's when she sat up straight with a start.

"Christian" she whispered, her eyes all red and puffy.

She obviously had been crying a lot.

In a flash, Ana leaped at him, and wrapped her arms around Christian." Don't you EVER scare me like that again, Christian Grey!" she scolded him, and began to sob softly.

The pain was still killing him, but he can imagine how scared she had been, so he acted as if she wasn't hurting him at all." I'm fine, Steele" he managed to say, and held her closely.

"I really thought I lost you, Christian" she sobbed, her voice muffled, because her face was on his chest." I will never forgive you, if you'd die... don't scare me like that. I just got you back."

"You will _never_ lose me, Steele... I promise" he told her, while gently rubbing her back, trying to comfort her.

.

.

A couple minutes later, they both sat on the hospital bed. Of course Jose was the first thing he asked about.

"Where is he?" Christian asked, his eyes locked onto Ana's." I need him to explain to me what he meant, when he said that I'm like my mom, and him"

"He's not here, Christian"

He narrowed his eyes in response." What do you mean, he's NOT here?!" Christian barked." Where is he then? And did he say anything to you about me? You know, what I am? And why I had these 'powers'?!"

Ana placed a hand on his upper arm, and said." No, he didn't tell me, but right now try to control your temper, Christian..." she warned, and grabbed his hand." Jose told me that you fainted, because you have been excessively using your powers... try to dial it down a notch, PLEASE?"

"Well, isn't it obvious that I NEED his help then?! I _know_ I cannot control my own powers, Ana!" Christian shouted, got up from the bed even though his body screamed from pain, and roughly tore his hand from Ana's." Did you see how he prevented me from tearing those two men to pieces?! He only used his fingers, and I was myself again... his fingers, Ana!"

"He's gone, Christian...I'm so sorry." she responded, while watching how her best friend was about to spiral out of control again." He took care of your medical bills and told me that we should go home... then he left"

As those words reached his ears, Christian couldn't believe it." Why would he leave me like this?! Why do people tend to abandon me, when I need them the most?!" he shouted, and felt the darkness surfacing again.

However, when he looked at Ana and noticed tears pooling in her eyes, and the fear plastered on her pretty face, Christian sank to the cold, hard hospital floor, and placed his hands on his head." Why do they leave? Am I such an awful person?" he whimpered.

As tears rolled down her cheeks, Ana closed the small gap between them and sat on the floor also." Hey" she whispered, and embraced him tightly." I tried, Christian... I begged him to stay... for you. At least until you had woken up. However, he refused and that's when I asked if he could tell me about you. But, he told me that I wasn't one of you. So, he could not trust me with anything of yours. I begged him, but it was all in vain"

As those words tumbled from her lips, he felt devastated. "So, it's hopeless then... I can't catch a break"

Ana cupped his face with both hands, and locked eyes with him." No, it is not hopeless! We will find Gail and then she will help you, Christian..."

At hearing that, he nodded and said." What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Steele?"

"I have no clue, but who knows... maybe in a past life you've performed a huge amount of good deeds, and this is how fate is repaying you?" Ana said jokingly, while getting on her feet. She then offered him her hand, and pulled him up.

He chuckled in response." With a friend like you?" he asked.

"No, not friend... best friend" Ana corrected, and that's when she remembered something important." Jose gave me this note before he left"

With trembling fingers, Christian opened the note and read.

**_"Ana, I have to get away as far from both of you as I can. I don't want you or Christian getting hurt. Those men are extremely dangerous, and they will not hesitate to hurt Christian. To protect you two, I have to leave now. They are after me and they will not stop. Go home... please. His mom will protect him. Try to convince Christian to go back home, Ana. He is safer in View Ridge. It's a good thing that I was able to stop him, because it would've been catastrophic, if he had killed those two. Their kind aren't very forgiving. I also have to add that Christian's very strong, and he will get stronger by the day, but tell him that practicing his 'powers' too much will drain the energy out of him very quickly. That's why he fainted. Tell him to be very careful. If he can not control his powers, he could even die._**

**_So, please... please go back home. _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_~ Hundred's miles away, in View Ridge ~ _**

**_._**

**_._**

Grace Grey was sitting in the living room silently, thinking about the news that she just received.

Jose had called her 30 minutes ago, and told her that Gail was on the run and that they were after him also. That's why she didn't attend the coven meeting.

He also had told her that she needed to talk to her son in person immediately, because he met Christian, and found out something about him. Jose couldn't tell Grace in details what had happened, but she had a feeling that it had to do with Christian's powers.

'I have been trying to keep this secret from my son, and instead of protecting him, I've pushed him towards danger.' were the words that swirled around in her head, while holding her phone so tightly that her knuckles had turned white.

While tears rolled down her cheeks, Grace took another swig from her glass and walked towards the balcony.

There's no turning back now... she had to tell her son the truth about her and the coven.

But the thing is, if she explained to Christian that he and her were magical beings, he surely will want to know about his father.

How will she explain to her son that she knowingly had married her enemy?!

How will she explain to him what his ancestors had done to creatures like her?! How will she be able to explain that witch hunters exist and that they want to eradicate all witches and warlocks? HOW?!

How can she explain to her son that they've been targeting witches and warlocks for centuries, because of their great powers?!

At the moment Grace felt so hopeless and powerless, even though she could tear a tree in two with just a flick of her hand.

She was absolutely terrified to tell her son the truth, but there was no other way. Grace wasn't looking forward to it, but she didn't have a better option...

If Christian won't come back home on his own, she **_so_ **was planning on finding him herself, and _literally_ drag him home to View Ridge.

She was determined.

Grace grabbed her luggage, locked the front door and slid behind the wheel of her brand new Mercedes- Benz." Mommy's taking you home, Christian" she whispered, and sped away from the huge house." She's bringing you home, sweetie..."

* * *

**Note: So, this was the chapter you all. **

**Thank you for reading and the feedback. :) **

**Leave me a review? ;) **

**Till the next one, **

**xoxo. **

**J**


	12. Let her go, now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy**

**.. 💖**

**. Genre: Romance/ Supernatural**

**In this story, Ana and Christian are both 17.**

* * *

**x**

**Let her go, now**

**...**

* * *

.

After reading Jose's note for the tenth or eleventh time, Christian and Ana sat on the hospital bed for a while, both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

The doctor then came in, and told them that he was fine now. Christian managed to recover so well in the past hours, and in such a rapid manner that the doctor had no choice but to discharge him.

"Thanks, doc" Ana said and began packing his stuff.

When she was done, he wore his leather jacket, and then they both walked out of the hospital.

The moment Ana slid behind the wheel of the car, she looked at Christian." What do you want to do?" she asked carefully, wishing she could make his suffering stop. He looked devastated!" Are we going back home like Jose advised, or are we going to keep looking for Gail?"

He shook his head in response. "I'm NOT giving up, Steele." Christian announced, very determined. "If you want to go back, I will pay for your plane ticket... but I'm still planning on finding her. Jose knows what I am, so I assume Gail does too."

"No, Christian...You won't get rid of me that easily, okay?" Ana responded." You are stuck with me."

At hearing that, he burst out into laughter. Not just a chuckle, but a full-on laugh.

"Stop laughing" she told him, and playfully hit him on his arm.

As she watched him laugh, Ana smiled, glad that even with all the setbacks they've encountered up until now, she still could make him laugh.

"Hey, remember what Jose wrote? You could die if you use your 'powers' too much" Ana warned." Be very careful, Christian..."

"Yes, mom... I'll be careful" He teased, and winked at her.

Ana chuckled in response, and shook her head." Let's go find Gail" She said, and then started the car.

.

.

Ana and Christian have been driving for two days, and were exhausted. So, they checked into a motel.

After a nice, long shower, she got dressed, and found Christian sleeping peacefully on his bed. She chuckled softly, as she heard him snore lightly. They had eaten already, so she wasn't hungry nor was she sleepy right now. After watching a TV show for ten minutes, Ana got up from her bed and grabbed a book.

However, she was unable to get into the story.

"I'm so bored" she whispered, and let out a deep breath.

Suddenly, her face lit up, as a wonderful idea popped into her head!

Ana immediately went to Christian to wake him up." Hey, wake up, sleepy head" she said, and gently tapped on his upper arm." Christian? Wake up."

But no matter what she did, he just wouldn't wake up. Ana got really annoyed and even raised her voice, but he kept on sleeping... was he dreaming? Must be about something nice, cause he had a smile on his face! Seriously?

"Christian!" she shouted at one point, making him wake up with a start." Wha- what's going on?"

He ran a hand through his hair and locked eyes with Ana.

She was pouting, her brows furrowed.

'So cute and adorable' were the words that popped into his head, while watching her like that.

"Christian, I'm so bored" he heard her say." I know that the purpose of this trip was to find Gail, so she would tell us more about your 'powers'. But, that doesn't mean we cannot have a little fun... right?"

He nodded in response." Sure... what do you wanna do?"

"Let's go clubbing"

.

.

Around 10:30 PM, Ana and Christian were both ready, and went out the door, locking it behind them.

Ana was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a red top with a low decollete, a white jacket, white high heels, and her hair down.

Christian was wearing black jeans, a dark grey button down shirt and some sneakers.

While they walked towards the car, Ana observed her friend and noticed how HOT he looked. Really, really hot. Oh, come on! She couldn't deny that he was a gorgeous guy. Right? ( Even though they were not more than friends)

On their way to the club, Christian played some music. And of course, she had to sing along to it. 'We found love' by Rihanna was playing.

"We're so going to have a great time" Ana said aloud." Party Time!"

As Christian drove the car, he only nodded and was kinda glad that after all the setbacks they had to endure, they could blow off some steam by going out... have some fun like normal teenagers do.

"And we're standing side by side" he heard Ana sing, and watched how she danced in her seat.

As he looked at her, he couldn't help but feel something inside his heart. He always loved her even after their falling out. However, what he was feeling right now... what he'd been feeling these last few days, was something new... something foreign.

Something more.

If only Ana knew that he had been dreaming about her, before she had woken him up. Nothing naughty, but he kept thinking about it. In it, he kissed her passionately.

'Seriously, Grey?' he thought.

"We're almost there" he heard Ana say, taking him out of his thoughts.

.

.

They both had a fake ID, so they were allowed to enter. As they walked inside the club, Ana jumped up from excitement.

"Oh my God, I love this kind of music!" she exclaimed, and smiled widely.

"It's okay, I guess" Christian replied. In response, Ana looked at him and rolled her eyes at him.

"No really, I love upbeat songs I can dance to!" she told him.

After they had taken a seat at the bar, the bartender took their order. Juice for her and a coke for Christian.

While drinking their beverage, they talked about home.

" I've been calling my mom everyday, but she keeps asking when we will come back home." Ana told him, and then rolled her eyes a couple of times.

"Wow... seriously?"

" Uhuh... My mom always worked, when I was at home. I used to practically beg her for a little attention. And now that I'm on this trip, she wants to play mother?! Pfffff. I don't think so" Ana ranted.

"Well, my mom doesn't ask me to come home, she just calls me and **_orders_ **me to come home." Christian confessed.

"I guess we both have some mommy issues." Ana pointed out.

It was not funny, but for some reason they both had to laugh about it.

.

.

**~ Some time later ~**

.

.

They were enjoying their drinks, when some song began to play. Ana got up, and began to walk towards the dance floor.

"Seriously?!" Christian said." Since when do you like dancing?"

"Come on! We're in a strange city in the middle of nowhere. No one knows us here... let's dance!" Ana said, and began to dance.

He shook his head in response." Not in the mood, Steele"

"Well, that's your loss, GREY" Ana replied, and turned around.

Even though she was on the dance floor, and he was at the bar, Christian kept his eyes on her. He made a promise to himself that he would look after her no matter what. And that's exactly what he intended to do.

As he watched her dance, his mouth fell slightly open at one point. She was an amazing dancer. "Wow"

And then all of a sudden, out of nowhere, another guy walked towards Ana and began to dance behind her.

Well, at that moment, Christian felt the green monster inside of him emerge...

Fortunately, he was able to talk himself down. She's not an _object_ and she's most definitely NOT yours, so stop it!

And if she _wanted_ to dance with some guy, that should be alright. Right?

At that, he ordered something stronger from the bartender. Christian took little sips from his glass, and observed the two.

They were dancing and talking now. The upbeat song ended, and they stopped dancing. Christian noticed that she wanted to come back to the bar, but the guy stopped her by grabbing her by her wrist. At that, Ana began tugging on it, trying to free herself, but the guy didn't let go.

Without a thought, Christian placed his glass on the table, while trying with all his might not to use his powers to hurt the man.

As he walked towards the dance floor, he thought.' He is so dead...'

"Let go of me" Ana said, but the guy named Brian, laughed.

"Awww. Come on. You know that you want to dance this song with me." he said." I know you want me."

"No, I want to rest a bit. I'm tired!" Ana said loudly.

"Come with me, so I can tire you out" he whispered in her ear, making her skin crawl.

Such a fucking PERVERT!

But before she could do a thing, Christian stood between her and the other guy.

"Let her go, before I break your hand." Christian warned.

"And who are you?" Brian asked, while giving him a challenging look.

But before he could reply, Ana said." He's my boyfriend, okay... Now let go of me, and leave us alone."

"Fine" she heard Brian say, and walked away, both his hands clenched into fists.

Ana sighed in relief, really glad that Brian decided to leave her alone, because seconds ago, Christian looked like he wanted to tear the guy to pieces...

She knew what he was capable of, and to expose himself in front of so many people was a bad idea. Also, there was a chance he could hurt himself like last time.

That was her biggest fear... and she could not let that happen. No, not on her watch.

"Are you OK?" She asked softly, while holding his hand, gripping lightly.

While doing that, Ana gave him a pleading look." Take it easy... I'm safe"

He let out a deep breath, and squeezed her hand also." I'm fine, Steele..."

At that moment another slow song was playing. It was 'Love's to blame' by Joel and Luke.

"OK, now let's go" Ana said, and motioned him to walk back to the bar, but he stopped her.

"Do you want to dance?"

As those words reached her ears, Ana nodded, for the first time in her life, speechless.

He gently placed his hands on her waist and pulled her a bit closer to him." You OK?" Christian asked." Did he hurt you? You wanna leave?"

In response, Ana shook her head." I- I'm fine, Christian" she replied and placed her hands on the back of his neck, dancing slowly with him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes... one song then we can go"

"OK" He replied, and held her a bit loosely.

As they danced, they looked each other in the eyes. At one point Ana got lost in those gorgeous, gray eyes of him.

What was happening?! Suddenly, she felt so weak in the knees, his intense gaze making her tummy do somersaults.

'Seriously, Steele?!'

Ana was so confused... he was her best friend. Then why did she feel this way?

'I really should have a serious talk with the girls, because my feelings for Christian has become so confusing to me.' Ana thought, while dancing to this wonderful song.' Tomorrow I'm going to call Kate, cause I really need some girls' advice.'

"You doing OK, Steele?" she heard him say, the look in his eyes indescribable.

"Uhuh"

To prevent him from seeing how she was staring at his eyes, she rested her head on his chest, but oh boy was that a mistake!

His body felt so warm and all she craved right now was to hold him even closer and tighter... if that was even possible.

As they danced, Ana took in his scent, making all kinds of feelings wake inside of her.

'What was happening?'

And then the song ended, an upbeat song blasting through the club. The moment was gone, and they awkwardly walked over to the bar.

"So, ready to go?" he asked, after paying the bartender.

Ana nodded, a slight blush on her cheeks." Yes, let's go"

.

.

They were almost out of the club, when Christian received a text message.

It was Luke.

_**'Dude, you gotta leave that small town. Your mom forced me to tell her where you two are. Ditch your cell, dude. Then you should Abort, abort!'**_

"Great! Fuck..." Christian shouted." My mom is taking a plane and flying here. We have to get out of here fast."

"Okay, we will drive to the motel and throw our stuff in the bags and keep driving." Ana countered." Let's hurry"

"Agreed." He said.

They've almost reached the car, but then noticed three guys surrounding it.

One of them was Brian. Fuck...

"Oh my God! Christian, what are we going to do?" Ana asked with a shaky voice.

Two of them were carrying baseball bats with them.

"Don't worry, Ana" he replied, his voice toneless." I will protect you. No matter what happens, I will always keep you safe"

Ana wasn't scared for her, but for him. She was so afraid that he'd get hurt or even worse, if he got exposed or if he ended up dead from using his 'powers'.

Christian grabbed her hand, and stopped in his tracks a few meters from his car.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Brian said, with a threatening voice. He then glared at Ana." You're gonna be _so_ sorry for rejecting me"

.

* * *

**Note: Thank you for reading and the reviews. :) **

**Till the next one, **

**J**


End file.
